Gundam Seed Journey Destiny (Cancel)
by altaf9312
Summary: After Second Bloody Valentine Shinn Asuka suck into the vortex along with Destiny Gundam, but some woman call herself Nozomi, gave his journey to the other Universe help them and Nozomi gave the comrades from another universe to fight alongside with Shinn. It has been Cancel Sorry
1. Chapter 1: Mysteries Journey

Gundam Seed Journey Destiny

Chapter 1: Mysteries Journey

I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, other gundam Series and Other Mecha animation Series.

This is my 1st Fanfiction.

* * *

After Second Bloody Valentine, Shinn decide join Kira and Athrun fight for humanity future. Also at the PLANT Shinn, Kira, Athrun (wearing Orb uniform) and the other on their way to Council Meeting from Chairwoman Lacus Clyne. After 3 weeks, Shinn on his vacation alone on earth at ZAFT Diocuai he rent the Motorcycle go on sightseeing on the cliff beside beach (the same when Shinn and Stella meet). He stop on the cliff, the wind feel so breezing and cooling and he turn left and he shock he saw Stella dancing on the Cliff and he so happy want to see her again, but when he arrive he wasn't there is hallucination, in Shinn heart he still Stella no matter what happen and his tears how much he misses her, suddenly an old lady age 61 years old has a gray hair and also her clothes like a Gypsy.

Gypsy: Excuse, child are you all right.

Shinn: GAH… Jeez lady don't scare me like that. (shock)

Gypsy: Sorry child, I saw have sad impression and has tears on your eyes.

Shinn: Yeah, I lost someone I love never forget and she died at war.

Gypsy: I am so sorry child, my husband died at car bomb.

Shinn: Sorry to hear that ma'am.

Gypsy: That's ok, hey how about you came my house, I on my way home. My house is that way on the top.

Shinn: Um… ok, but we going on the bike.

Gypsy: Don't worry I have a car.

Shinn shock she has 4 seat Blue Car Mercedes 90s.

Shinn: Damn.

Gypsy goes tell him follow her, and ride a Motorcycle. She has a house with 2 floors has a Garden flowers, Orchids. When there arrive Shinn nervous. Gypsy tell Shinn to come inside. It had Chair, Sofa, table, and TV.

Gypsy: Child come outside on the back door.

Shinn: Um… Ok.

Shinn go out back, saw beautiful it can see the ocean from here. Gypsy call him.

Gypsy: Child tea is here.

Shinn: Thank you, ma'am but just call me Shinn.

Gypsy: And you call me, Grandma.

Shinn: Ok. Grandma are you Natural.

Gypsy: Yes, and my husband was coordinator.

Shinn: Really, you husband coordinator. (surprised)

Gypsy: We have daughter, call Mai she died join ZAFT but die in war including his husband.

Shinn: Oh sorry, but I never knew among of the ZAFT was half-breed coordinator.

Gypsy: Only, I have was my Granddaughter, Mia. She 16 years old, she still in highschool, and also she's a fortune teller, like me.

Shinn: Really, I can't believe fortune teller I need give a try.

Gypsy: Okay Shinn.

Girl: Grandma I home. (Girl appear with Green hair, slim, almost height then Shinn but lower little and her face similar as Flay)

Gypsy: Mia welcome home sweetheart, how are you at school ?

Mia: Fine, but it ok, who is he ?

Gypsy: His, name is Shinn I invite him come over our house, and also we need fortune teller of what happen next, you want join?

Mia: Sure, is long time I never fortune tell. (she happy and excited )

Gypsy: You must wait inside the room of fortune is upstair the the one with left.

Shinn: Ok.

Couple minute later, both Mia and the Gypsy are here and start also the diagram was down at them and Glow blue, both their bright blue.

Gypsy: Shinn, I see you go to the other Universe to Universe and the other you help those who pain, sorrow, lost hope, suffer, lost will to fight, regret, lost people they love, people they care and also a broken heart.

Mia: In other to help them you not fight alone you must choose people from other universe including our universe and other universe has gundam and non-gundam. Age doesn't matter, pick alive or dead. But you help them to defeat their enemy, you or them defeat the enemy and the boss.

Shinn: Ok.

Gypsy: Also there are 1 of the universe it has same face as you are.

Shinn: Really ?

Mia: But, you will die someone using him and deceive him, and revive fight with the enemy, you will kill your comrade even he look just you brutally revive into bad guy. And 1 more, someone will revive you love ones and she will save you.

Shinn: Who is it revive her ?

Mia: I don't know, you find answer yourself ok.

Shinn: Alright.

And then diagram the glow was stop.

Gypsy: That all Mia and I, only can do.

Shinn: That's alright. If that's happen I will accept.

Gypsy: Good Shinn, your have a long journey and we pray you will find happiness. Ok.

Shinn: Alright, and thank you.

In that night Shinn has to go back to hotel. After 3 weeks, Shinn go back to PLANT to see Chairwoman Lacus Clyne want to assign mission. When he arrive at her office Lacus glad that Shinn return from holidays.

Lacus: Shinn how are your holiday at Diocuai.

Shinn: Is good, but there Gypsy and she has fortune teller and tell me what happen next, I think something trouble.

Lacus: Really tell me? (she really shock and want to know)

Shinn: I don't want to tell you, but find answer myself?

Lacus: Ok, but be careful.

Shinn: Alright, can you give assign ship and team I am with also a mission?

Lacus: The mission there was terrorist take advantage using 3 collide PLANT was want to drop the earth just like they do it on Junius 7 even we success break up the PLANT meteor it will spread meteor into the whole contry we must avoid it or not they will war again. And also I Assign you on The Archangel, you Team Leader Kira Yamato and 2 of the Teammate has volunteer from Orb Athrun and Mu La Flaga. Teammate Lunamaria, 5 Zaku Warrior Pilot. And Support Ship 1 Nazca-Class The Joule Team.

Shinn: Went to I depart ?

Lacus: 7 pm, oh Shinn I need to show you and give you something.

Shinn: Really, what is it ?

Lacus and Shinn float gravity arrive at the MS chamber, when Flashes Lights open, and Shinn surprised it was The Destiny.

Shinn: Destiny, is fully repair but why ?

Lacus: You're the Ace Pilot also everyone call you Super Ace. But I think is best repair The Destiny also we put improve Generator to activate Wings Of Light never run out of energy.

Shinn: Thank you very much, Chairwoman Lacus Clyne I can fight once more with Destiny.

Lacus: You welcome, I glad to hear that.

After that the mechanic use Destiny was into Archangel. When Shinn enter the bridge, saw Kira, Athrun, Mu La Flaga, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Murrue Ramius, welcome to join them again.

Kira: Shinn, how are you holiday at Diocuia feeling better ?

Shinn: Yeah, thanks.

Athrun: Lacus has show you the Destiny has fully repair, right ?

Shinn: Yeah, I glad his back in action. (Mention about Destiny)

Murrue: Shinn Asuka, we waiting your arrival.

Meyrin: Hey, Shinn anything have a souviner?

Shinn: Nope, not at all. ( grinned )

Meyrin: Oh come on. ( upset )

Mirialia: You never order souviner.

Meyrin: Oh, yeah.

Suddenly, on the Shinn back Lunamaria surprise hug Shinn on his back.

Lunamaria: Shinn, welcome back, I miss you.

Shinn: Ye….ah, I miss you too.

Mu: Hey, kid how are you doing? ( Shinn really get along with Mu and he been tell he is Neo, he had hard to accept his apologize for what happen to Stella.)

Shinn: Yeah, I am not problem.

Mu still think Shinn will never accept his apologize. Murrue announce to launch. After Archangel was launch. After that Shinn a sleep and also when he wake up sleep on the grass also he still wearing ZAFT Uniform, suddenly a pile of bunch leaf's hit on his head. When he saw at back, he shock the]at he saw his deceased Sister.

Mayu: Oni-chan long time no see. (Tears of joys misses his brother)

Shinn: Mayu ! I miss you! (he run and cry hug her he miss her)

Mayu: I miss you to Oni-chan. Ah let's go they waiting for you. (cry of joy)

Shinn: Who?

Mayu: Let's Go.

Shinn: Ok. (with smile)

Shinn follow Mayu when she want to show someone into the long grass plant. When Shinn arrive out the long grass, and he shock saw his deceased parents, Shinn burst his tears how he miss his parents so much.

Shinn Mother: Shinn, we were waiting and I miss you so much son. (She she run and hug him with tears miss his son so much even in death)

Shinn: Mother I miss you so much

Shinn Father: Son, we waiting let's go seat there and eat.

Shinn Mother: I cook your favorite Shinn is Chicken Chop Spicy with Fried Rice (she smile at his son cook his favorite food and I don't know Shinn favorite food so I made 1 for him in fanfiction.)

Shinn: Yeah, my favorite food, miss you cooking.

Shinn Mother: Oh Shinn.

Shinn Father: You did know we were dead, right?

Shinn: It means I am Death too?! ( He Freak out)

Shinn Mother: No, no you asleep.

Shinn: Oh, thank goodness. ( relieved )

Shinn Father: So, Shinn we saw you everything what you did, but tell me about what happen after 2nd Wars Breakout, tell what happen only you did good, the bad thing later, ok.

Shinn: Ok.

When Shinn, tell story what happen but sometime his father worried happen to him, if his son grudge against Orb. Mother, feel so worried happen to his son feel suffering so much, and also Mayu feel guilty.

Shinn Mother: Shinn, you been so much suffer you have to be strong son when gone again, ok. (she hug his son with crying and lastly she kiss Shinn in the forehead).

Shinn: Ok, Mother I will.

Mayu: Is all my fault if I left the Mobile Phone, and still go to the boat, you never join ZAFT. (Crying of Guilty)

Shinn: Don't blame yourself Mayu I know how important Mobile Phone, also I still keep it, the Phone for reminded for you.

Mayu: I am sorry Oni-chan. (Cry and hug)

Shinn: Don't worry, I will be fine.

Shinn's mother smirk at his son.

Shinn: Mother what's wrong?

Shinn Mother: We saw you at ZAFT base did you save a blond girl from drowning on ocean went she dance on the cliff and fell and you jump save.

Shinn: WHAT YOU….. AND ALL OF YOU SAW IT?! (Shock and Red)

Shinn Father: Yep … I saw you with her. ( grinned )

Mayu: Me to.

Shinn: Ok, her name is Stella, yes she was a Natural, blond beauty, Slim sexy beautiful (he nose bleeding), has beautiful Violet eyes and she so cute, also she childish.

Mayu: Mom, Oni-chan thinking pervert about Stella.

Shinn Mother: Of course not dear because he loves her.

Shinn: Mother, please. (Blush)

Shinn Mother: Ok.

Shinn: Yes is true I love her and also I wanted protect her, she is innocent and she died in war. (starts to cry)

Shinn Mother: Honey, I sorry I didn't meant to teasing you.

Shinn: I know because I always love Stella with all my heart.

Shinn Father: But you did your best son.

Shinn: Thanks Father, but after justice defeated me, I am hallucination went I was unconscious saw and she know meaning of tomorrow Stella, and she will see me tomorrow, I don't what that's mean?

Shinn Mother: Hmm….. Maybe 1 day she will come back to you or I don't get the answer, sorry son.

Shinn: That's ok Mother, the Gypsy from ZAFT base Diocuai, she and her Grand daughter said I should fine answer myself. And also I have a mission to stop terrorist from using PLANT collide like Meteorites.

Shinn Father: That's terrible, you and your buddy's need to stop them, do you best son.

Shinn: Thanks dad and I will.

Suddenly, Shinn parent's and her sister are glowing blue.

Shinn Father: The times has come.

Shinn Mother: Good bye Shinn, we going to miss you. (Crying)

Shinn Father: Take care of yourself son.

Shinn: Ok, I will going miss you all. (tears)

Mayu: Good Bye, Oni-sama I am going miss you.

Shinn: Ok, I love you Mother, Father and Mayu, Farewell. I love you all. (Crying Farewell)

Shinn Parents glow Bright Blue and vanishing, and then Shinn wake up with his smile feel sweet dream ever, he take a shower few minute later he go to cafeteria and have some food Fried Noodles. And he happily eat of his appetite, he went to table and eat. Kira and Athrun arrive saw him eat happily they both got in good mood. When two of them take the food go to the table with Shinn, they want to tell him something.

Kira: Hey, Shinn your sleep ok?

Shinn: Yeah, I have sweetest dream ever.

Athrun: Really what is that?

Shinn: You don't want to know.

Both: Come on.

Shinn: My parents come to my dream, it feel so great to meet them again and we have talk about everything and also they also saw everything what I did. (happy)

Athrun: I should not question you. (jealous much)

Kira: Wow….. I wish met my real Parent in my dream and talk to them. (Feel Jealous)

Shinn: Sorry Kira, Athrun. (felt guilty)

Kira: That's ok, we just glad.

Athrun: Don't remind of your dream family, we don't have ability like yours.

Shinn: Ok, sorry disappoint you.

Athrun: Shut the hell up!

Shinn: Ok, Ok….jeez.

When heard Level 2 Battle Station by Meyrin, Shinn, Kira and Athrun, come to the bridge, when they arrive they saw terrible 3 collapses of PLANT. Kira and Shinn taking off but Athrun remain Stand By. When they on the cockpit they launch including Lunamaria Launch Gouf Ignited and the 5 Zaku Warrior.

Shinn: Awww…Man, too many death people. (sad expression)

Kira: Yeah…. We must those guys, let's split and find the terrorist, me and 5 Zaku Warrior to check inside Collapsing something they inside it. And you check on the PLANT collide they may hiding where put the equiqment is and report us if you found Terrorist MS or you follow them we catch up to you later, ok.

Shinn: Roger that.

Shinn search PLANT collide inside check there equiq with Generator booster to increase the thruster to desend to earth have 15 of Generator Booster has equiq with. Shinn has already Message to Kira, and the Archangel, he found Generator Booster inside the PLANT on the top inside. Shinn complete his searching for 2nd collide and suddenly they 5 Ginn High Manuevers 2. And Shinn message Kira and Archangel again he found the terrorist MS and he follow them they inside 3rd and Shinn will go inside what are they doing, but they all put Generator Booster also he saw the giant pillar he equiq symbol Nuclear with Chemicals, keyboard and monitor. He saw 3 Engineer doing at nuclear and Shinn hide the Destiny, get out the cockpit and move close. When 2 of the Engineer of to the shuttle to get some information, about ZAFT troops around. And Shinn at behind Engineer 1, hold him.

Shinn: What are you doing with nuclear?

Engineer 1: This is for last resort to destroy earth, the Chemical equiq went they use Meteor Breaker, went hit the atmosphere at city, it destroy into dust or vaporize.

Shinn: What did you do that, you know kill innocent not bring you family back.

Engineer 1: No, my family is still alive, they force me to do it, they will kill them if did not doing for them.

Shinn: Ok, your name ?

Engineer 1: John Miller, I am Natural.

Shinn: Ok, let's go.

John: But we need deactivate the Nuclear.

John, has failed deactivate machine went someone shoot him but it missed but hit the the Nuclear War is Malfunction and the terrorist spot him also they want to call back up, Shinn go with John to escape with Destiny Gundam, they out Gouf Ignited Luna Pilot it.

Shinn: Luna what are you doing?

Lunamaria: Finding you ok, I am worried about you.

Shinn: Luna take John to Archangel he being use terrorist they black mail him do something really worst take him to safety.

Lunamaria: Ok, becareful.

When Shinn open the cockpit John go to Gouf hand. She go back to the Archangel with John safely. Suddenly 15 Ginn High Maneuvers type 2.

Shinn: Come on show me what your got !

Shinn charge Ginn using Destiny Beam sword and Wings Of Light, upper slice, and Ginn #2 shock saw the left Ginn #3 shoot it down and #2 Slice the body slice in half, and use Beam Boomerang throw Ginn #4 and #5 their shield but both of them are destroy it can panentrate the Physical shield. When 10 left Ginn High Type 2. He charge them but suddenly interfere the boss has appear MS appear was Black Destiny Impulse Gundam. Impulse charge at the Destiny by using Beam Sword and Destiny block using Sword Shield and Impulse take another Beam Sword at his back and Shinn able dodge it and kick the Impulse. Shinn furious about that guy.

Shinn: Stop! I will not let you use PLANT collide to destroy the Earth. Just who the hell are you!?

Impulse Pilot: I am Simon. Don't get in my way Ace Pilot, Natural is my enemy and you have no right tell me to stop, do you remember terrorist on Junius 7, I was there you kill my leader, you been deceive by Clyne Faction, you choose side our former Leader Patrick Zala !

Shinn: Patrick Zala is already dead you live on with your new leader.

Simon: Never 1st Junius 7 and 3 more PLANT has blew do you think we will seat there we will not tolerate!

Engineer 2: Commander Simon, Nuclear is malfunction we need evacuate sir.

Simon: Ok, Ginn already going to guard you.

Engineer 2: Ok sir, for ZAFT.

Simon: For ZAFT.

At the back of the PLANT collide the Ginn arrive also they been surprise by Athrun, Kira and the Joule Team. All been disable by Kira and Athrun.

Yzak: Ok, guys take the terrorist on the ship sent back to PLANT.

All Zaku Pilot: Yes sir!

Yzak: Wow that was easy.

Kira: Yeah, but something isn't right?

Athrun: You right.

Gouf appeared want to warn them something, Lunamaria open channel.

Lunamaria: Commander Kira, we need get out of here immediately.

Athrun: Why?

Lunamaria: 1 of the PLANT collide have equiq with Nuclear reactor, 1 of the engineer want to deactivate but the shoot the Nuclear reactor computer by accident.

Kira: Ok, but where Shinn ?

Lunamaria: He fight the Impulse and has similar Wings Of Light like Destiny has.

Kira: Alright all of you, withdraw back to the ship, that's include you Lunamaria, and bring the engineer in, we need to talk to him.

Lunamaria: Alright Commander, and you heard him right John. (he talks to John)

John: Yes, I will explain.

Kira: Athrun and I will find, Lunamaria, go warn Archangel get away from the PLANT collide.

Lunamaria: Alright.

Shinn fight Simon, the Destiny manage cut Impulse arm left, and Leg right. Badly damage but Simon knew Nuclear was Malfunction, want to ambush to the Nuclear Malfunction, he go to inside 3rd collide PLANT, Shinn went in to stop him, suddenly Impulse attack Beam Canon at behind him but accidently hit Nuclear reactor and also Nuclear explode but cause malfunction hit by the Beam Canon make Vortex Portal, Shinn take full thruster. Meanwhile Kira and Athrun arrive saw sucking Vortex. Inside the collide, Impulse grab Destiny drag him into the Vortex, and he detach the Destiny Silhoete, Chest Flyer and Leg Flyer and the core splendor fly away make a escape. Shinn has suck into the Vortex not only that 1st, and 2nd PLANT also suck into Vortex and including 3rd collapsing of the PLANT. Then Vortex been explode wave the Core Splendor was deactivate cause of the shock wave. As for Kira and Athrun is was to late to save him. Kira found Core Splendor and he knows his the leader of the terrorist. And they take him into custody.

Kira: Shinn, I am sorry for not saving you.(Sad and Regrat)

Meanwhile, Shinn woke up and he on the bed, and he shock and saw just like a sick bay he get out immediately and he saw a Middle age woman, (her age maybe 35 or below) has Silver Short hair suddenly she saw him what he doing.

Woman: So, you awake.(she knew)

Shinn: Who are you?

Woman: My name is Nozomi, a traveler universe and dimension.

Shinn: What?!(confuse)

Nozomi: I am waiting for you Shinn Asuka.

Shinn: How do you know my name?

Nozomi: I can sense Gypsy power to saw you.

Shinn: Wow…. You were something. (impressed)

Nozomi: Thank you. Is better you see outside see for yourself outside the kitchen go to Station, where were you, see now.

Shinn: Ok then.

Shinn go to outside and walk corridor find the station is 5th floor, and he use the elevator find and open shock saw what happen he is on Neo Genesis where Gilbert Durandal command in this station. And Nozomi appear from behind.

Nozomi: I see you found your new base.

Shinn: What did you mean my base?

Nozomi: Go to your Former Chairman, where his seat.

Shinn go to the top where Chairman Durandal seat, and when he already just stand there is no seat, and also there Keyboard holograms but it will work, when he touch and has been activate, Monitoring were multiple, and he shock, what he doing and saw there were many Gundam he never seen before, also there were powerful MS he never see before.

Shinn: What am I doing with this?

Nozomi: You need to pick and comrades on your Journey, to make sure there were never lose Hope, you need to help them if you must.

Shinn: Ok, I will make some comrades.

End Chapter 1.

* * *

This is a long Story I making Shinn has Family moment, to make him happy. For Gypsy, Mia, Engineer John Millers and Simon as minor character. For Chapter 2: Comrade Chosen by Shinn.


	2. Chapter 2: Shinn New Comrades

Gundam Seed Journey Destiny

I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Series and Mecha Animation Series.

* * *

Chapter 2: Comrade from another Dimension, Time and Space.

Shinn trying find the Team MS Pilot. He already select the ship The Minerva on C.E. and also has appear at hangar

Shinn: Hmm…. What an interesting MS.

Name: Kio Asuno

Hair: Brown

Eye: Blue.

Birth: 151 AG (Advance Generations)

Mobile Weapon: Gundam Age 3 Normal, Age 3 Fortress, and Age 3 Orbital and lastly Gundam Age Fx.

Shinn: Never have a picture and Age… I think is better enter it.

When Shinn click Accept, MS has appear on the Dominion hangar base is Gundam Age 3, but only Core Fighter and the 3 wear equiqment is on the dock. And Shinn saw light appear of it was a kid wearing casual clothes.

Shinn: Um…. Who are you? (Curious)

Boy: I am Kio…. Kio Asuno. Where am I the last I know Vagan and E.F.F has stop the war. (he introduce to Shinn)

Shinn: Oh is I you here. 1 more thing, WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST A KID! NOZOMI!

Nozomi arrive at station front.

Nozomi: What is it Shinn?

Shinn: What the hell, I select the pilot of the MS with no age and no picture to identified.

Nozomi: Let me do it, I forgot activate Age and Picture Identified in setting. And 1 more thing there no taking him back.

Shinn: What!

Kio: What you cannot send me back.

Nozomi: Send him here only teleport but bring him back in find in the Universe but is better you need him.

Shinn & Kio: AWWWW….Man (frustration)

Shinn: Sorry about that Kio.

Kio: That's ok sir.

Shinn: You can call me Shinn ok, Kio.

Kio: Ok, Shinn.

Nozomi: Oh, 1 more thing when you select death pilot it can teleport back too life.

Shinn: Thanks for a tip. (Sarcasm for not tell him early)

Shinn back on his seat, search more MS pilot. When search saw Rusty Mackenzie he from C.E. he team with Athrun to trying capture 1 of the MS make with a Earth Alliance The Strike, Shinn thinks not so bad and click to accept. He appear ray light and his helmet broke and he wake up. Everyone shock.

Rusty: Who are you!? Wait your ZAFT? Where is this place?

Shinn: We at Neo Genesis has been no longer use. I teleport you here you know join us into fight.

Rusty: Yeah, ok but we comrades right?

Shinn: Including this kid, his from another world, his name Kio.

Rusty: Nice to meet you, but why send him here?

Shinn: I accept by accident with knowing.

Rusty: Ok, accept reason.

Shinn: I saw your files you been headshot, by 1 of the Alliance soldier.

Rusty: Yeah, that is remember. But I fail secured the last 1.

Shinn: You mean Strike right?

Rusty: Let me get it for you.

Shinn search Strike Gundam also have 3 Striker pack, and he accept. The lighting inside the hangar base. And Strike appear and has been set 3 striker pack Aile, Sword and Launcher, but not operate yet.

Shinn: Ok, I already give MS to you.

Rusty: Thanks man.

Shinn: The names Shinn.

Rusty: Ok, thanks Shinn.

Shinn still searching, the MS hangar only has 9 MS but in among them was 3 Pilot and MS, and when found something but it it red but wasn't a Gundam has Glow stripe has Logo call Valvrave and his Valvrave Unit 1 Hito, Shinn choose accept. The Valvrave red has appear, the glow red the pilot his suit like an armor on his chest, legs, arms, shoulder and leg, knees are also, arrive and also when he wake up his surprise 2 guys and a kid.

Man: Who are you?!

Rusty: Wow easy man we were good guys, ok we no need harm, name?

Man: Haruto Tokshima, wait a minute why I remember the longer I use Valvrave my memory will be wipe out and I dead. Who are you guys?

Shinn: I the 1 who transport you to here, my name Shinn Asuka.

Haruto: Um, hello Shinn Asuka, wait are you Dorssia?!

Shinn: No, I am ZAFT.

Haruto: Sorry, never heard of it.

Shinn: I need you join our Group anyway.

Haruto: Alright I will accept, (went he turn back is a kid back there) what the hell you brought a kid here?!

Shinn: I accept by accident.

Haruto think's Shinn was crazy but he has to trust him, 5 Left MS and Pilot, Kio put his hand on Shinn shoulder.

Shinn: Kio what is it?

Kio: I need request, I need you select Deen Anon, his friend of mine on Vagan also MS pilot.

Shinn: Ok, I accept your request.

Shinn search a new member MS team, Deen Anon has been found he click to accept it. And now Jilsbain is on the hangar. Deen has appear and he wake up he shock is Kio in front of him.

Deen: Kio, what's going on?

Kio: The Gorilla MS crossfire you to get me.

Deen: Wait, I am dead.

Kio: Yeah, you teleport here back to life.

Deen: It can? Wait that is another way.

Shinn: Another way what?

Deen: We can talk about it later. (He just want teleport his sister back to life here)

Shinn: Ok.

Six left, and Shinn search found video another red machine can glow wings. Shinn feel impress and he select accept. The Red machine with wings call Red 5. And pilot Izuru Hitachi has send it here.

Izuru: Wow, who are you guys?

Rusty: Easy man, you transport here. Name Rusty and you.

Izuru: Izuru Hitachi, where am I?

Haruto: I don't know maybe we at HQ I think, name Haruto Tokshima.

Izuru: Izuru, nice to meet you. (he shake hand)

There is 4 left for squad MS team, Shinn pick Nicol Amalfi also team with Athrun. And Rusty notice Nicol.

Rusty: Nicol die too.

Shinn: Yeah, Athrun get revenge on Strike and success.

Rusty: Oh Ok.

Shinn accept it, Blitz has appear including Nicol.

Nicol: Where am I?

Shinn: You on HQ, Nicol.

Nicol: You knew my name.

Rusty: Nicol what's up.

Nicol: Rusty I thought you dead, Athrun told you been Head Shot.

Rusty: I teleport back to life same as you do.

Nicol: Yzak, Dearka, and Athrun happy to see you. Oh, you must be also from ZAFT, right?

Rusty: When the last you remember?

Nicol: Well, I going to save Athrun, and the Strike hit the Sword on the Blitz cockpit to slash me.

Rusty: That's got a hurt. (make face like pain)

When it was 3 left suddenly Haruto appear make got an idea and also request, he want Shinn teleport 2 of his friends, Kyuma Inuzuka and Raizo Yamada. Shinn accept it and 2 Valvrave has appear, Valvrave Unit 5 Hiuchiba and Valvrave Unit 3 Hikaminari. Both of them has appear still wearing Pilot suit Blue and Green, they both wake up, Raizo surprise that Kyuma alive.

Raizo: Kyuma, you still alive! (Cry and Hug tightly)

Kyuma: Raizo let me go! But I being hit by Dorrsia and explode.

Raizo: But I been shot Dorrsia brat hit cockpit.

Haruto: Hey, guys welcome back. (Tears of Joy to see them)

Kyuma & Raizo: Haruto! (Both of them hug him)

Haruto: Ok you 2 that's enough. (they release)

Kyuma and Raizo look the Shinn, Rusty and Nicol.

Raizo: Who the hell are you?

Haruto: Be nice to them Raizo, (he turn at Shinn) sorry Shinn.

Shinn: That's ok. (He turn at Kyuma) name Shinn Asuka.

Kyuma: Kyuma Inuzuka nice meet you. (he shake hand)

Rusty talk to Raizo.

Rusty: Names Rusty.

Raizo: Name Raizo, you can call me "Thunder".

Rusty: Ok, (at behind Rusty is Nicol) the guy at my back name Nicol.

Nicol: Nice to meet you, Thunder. (feel awkward for nickname)

Shinn, find the last member and he select Grave Violento also pilot of the Rasiel Gundam, and Sefer Rasiel, He died in the final Battle against Beside Pain after he been shot by Hixar Fermi. And he decide selected. And MS Rasiel Gundam and GN Sefer original colour. And he select it accept, the last machine has arrive and Grave Violento appear with pilot suit and he wake his akward. Kio, Deen, and Izuru has arrive to meet last recruit.

Grave: Who are you guys, who bring me here?

Shinn: Ok, my name is Shinn Asuka, this kid is Kio Asuno.

Kio: Nice to meet you.

Shinn: The red hair name Rusty.

Rusty: What's up.

Shinn: Red hair guy, name Haruto.

Haruto: Um… hai.

Deen: Let me and introduce him, (he turn on Grave) name Deen Anon.

Izuru: Names Izuru, nice to meet ya.

Raizo: Name Raizo, call me "Thunder".

Grave: Um…Ok.

Kyuma: I am Kyuma Inuzuka. (Shake his hand)

Grave: Call me Grave, and why you bring us here? (tell Shinn Asuka)

Shinn: I don't know, someone woman name Nozomi, brought me after I been explode Nuclear Reactor, and I woke up I met her, and I have to help other dimension or universe, from pain, , sorrow, lost hope, suffer, lost will to fight, regret, lost people they love, people they care and also a broken heart. I hope you can join me?

Kio: Ok, I join you.

Shinn: Are you sure? I can't guarantee you survive?

Kio: That's ok, my grandpa give simulator to ride a gundam when I age 5.

Izuru: Wow… I can't believe your Grandpa give you Machine Simulater. (he Surprise) Ok, Shinn I am in.

Rusty: I join you.

Nicol: Me either.

Haruto: You count me in.

Kyuma: Me.

Raizo: Fuck, Yeah I am.

Deen: I join you.

Grave: Of course I am join you.

Shinn: Thanks guys you need to see the ship.

Shinn on monitor, saw the Ship Minerva, everyone surprise how big ship is.

Kio: Incredible.

Haruto: That's 1 big ship.

Grave: We need lot a crew here.

Shinn: Don't worry I can get new crew for us.

Kyuma: Really?

Shinn: I don't about you all mechanics of your machine.

Grave: Don't worry about me and my Gundam in my Celestial Being, we were used Haro equiq with Karel to repair Gundam.

Shinn: Wow, I thought they only for playing.

Grave: We use Large Haro, ok.

Haruto: I can show you the Mechanics, for our Valvraves.

Kio: Including me and Deen.

Nicol: We need mechanics too.

Rusty: But I need check data on the Strike.

Shinn: Ok, neither mine.

Shinn go back to computer Holograms, and search it and Nozomi goes along with him, when Shinn search mechanics, as for him he search his friends Yolant and Vino, he found it and select of them are appear, and they funeral clothes, they crying and Shinn ask them.

Shinn: Why, Vino crying?

Yolant: Our friend pilot was Super Ace we heard his K.I.A (killed in Action) Vino shock, Cry and Mourn for him, we need him know you precious awesome pilot you are.

Shinn: Oh, that so sweet.

Vino: When his dead, I am still heard his voice.

Both turn around and Jaws open with Shock.

Yolant & Vino: SHINN!(hug him)

Yolant: You asshole you have us worried! (cry of joy)

Vino: I thought you're a goner! (Shout, Cry and Relieved)

Shinn: Both you guys I am dead but I am not was I just Vortex into another Dimensions or Universe. I transport pilot another Universe. I brought you here.

Yolant: Ok, make sense.

Vino: Who is she? (point at Nozomi)

Yolant: Your boss?

Shinn: She traveler Dimension and Universe, her name Nozomi.

Yolant & Vino: Nice to meet you ma'am.

Nozomi: Nice to meet you, you 2.

Kio, Izuru and Deen arrive.

Kio: Shinn this you Mechanic?

Shinn: Uh-huh, yes I am going to get yours, Deen and Izuru.

Kio: Thank you very much.

Yolant: What the hell his just a kid.

Shinn: Don't worry his been training simulator by his Grandfather, he be okay.

Vino: I you sure about this?

Shinn: Maybe.

Izuru: Hi, my name Izuru Hitachi. (Want to shake hand)

Vino: Names Vino.

Yolant: And Mines is Yolant.

Deen: I am Deen.

Yolant: Nice to meet you, how old are you?

Deen: Age 15.

Vino: Wow, his a year younger than Shinn.

Kio want to get Shinn look for his mechanic. Kio pick Wootbit Gunhale and Rody Madorna also 5 more Mechanics from Diva ship. Also he select accept become Kio mechanic. Wootbit and Rody other mechanics are arrive they shock what happen.

Kio: Wootbit, Rody-san.

Wootbit: Kio, where were you, you grandpa and other worried sick.

Rody: Yeah, but where are we?

Kio: Both of you transport here just I like did, by this guy name Shinn Asuka, he does not know about picture and age, he transport me by accident.

Wootbit: Ok, Shinn if you pick Kio, why not him back.

Shinn: It cannot send him back, is not only transport here it can transport the back to life, also it cannot being return using Transport only dimension outside we don't know where.

Wootbit: Oh man.

Shinn: I am sorry but I pick you 2 to make repair of Kio's Gundam.

Rody: Don't mention it, is our duty for Kio, Rody Madorna. (He want shake hand with him)

Shinn: Shinn Asuka, nice to meet you. (he shake back)

Deen mechanics was Vagan he pick Mechanics Deen picks 7 mechanics to repair the Jilsbain and arrive. And next up Izuru, in he has crew of his unknown, does not know why.

Shinn: Izuru can you do it yourself right, I cannot find your mechanic team for Red 5.

Izuru: I don't know how to do it.

Shinn: I got an idea, I give manual repair for you, is that ok?

Izuru: Ok.

Suddenly, Haruto, Kyuma and Raizo arrive to check on.

Haruto: Shinn, are you done, what happen Izuru did he get mechanic team?

Shinn: His universe was classified.

Kyuma: Wow, poor guy.

Raizo: Fuck that guy, everyone got the mechanics team but us, What the fuck ?!

Shinn: Ok, ok man.

Haruto: Sorry, about Raizo his Hotheaded.

Shinn: That's ok.

Shinn search and Kyuma shows Mechanic and Scientist about Valvrave. Has found their mechanics name Yusuke Otomaya and Scientist name Takumi Kibukawa. And Shinn pick JIOR mechanics who secretly create Valvrave Shinn choose 15 people mechanics for Valvrave Pilot. Yusuke, Takumi and other JIOR mechanics has arrive. Yusuke and Takumi saw Haruto, Kyuma and Raizo shock they alive.

Yusuke: HARUTO, IS IT REALLY YOU HARUTO, KYUMA AND RAIZO, ARE YOU REAL?

Raizo: Of course we dead, we transport here back to life, you jackass.

Takumi: Wait, you transport here back life?

Haruto: Yeah, also my memory were all back.

Takumi: What an interesting machine

Haruto: He transport us here. Oh yeah, Yusuke how is Shoko?

Yusuke: She cry for you, and she regret.

Haruto: I see.

Takumi: Hey, you name Shinn right?

Shinn: Yeah, what is it?

Takumi: Tell me why are we here including JIOR mechanics are transport here?

Shinn: Is to make Mechanic team, because our Machine was different Universe, we don't know you Machine develop of.

Takumi: Ok, I accept the reason.

Now is left Mechanic for Rusty and Nicol. He gave 12 Haro equiq with Karel, 6 for Rusty, 6 for Nicol, and 6 for Grave Violento. Shinn ask Nicol, and Grave about Karel.

Shinn: Hey, guys how about Karel, 6 for 1 repair MS, what do you think.

Grave: Fair enough.

Nicol: I can try how to use.

Grave: I teach you, how to work Karel, alright Nicol.

Nicol: Thanks, Grave.

As for Rusty his MS Strike, he pick was 5 crew mechanics from ZAFT, for repairing the Strike, and they appear.

Rusty: Thanks man.

Shinn: No problem, this is the data of the Strike, give it your mechanics, team.

Rusty: Ok.

Shinn need medical crew, he needs only 4 Doctor and 2 Nurse. Kio heard and he got an idea. He tell him Years A.D nurse at Diva ship name Yunoa and he agreed and she appear Yunoa saw his nephew and she hug him.

Yunoa: Kio, you make me worried when you get back inside the catapult the Gundam glow and gone including Wootbit and Rody, where am I.

Kio: We on the base I don't that guy name Shinn Asuka, he accidently choose transport me, at here.

Yunoa: Hey, Shinn right? Why you transport my nephew back?!

Shinn: No, returning back is no use, i cannot transport return back but only find inside Universe.

Yunoa: Ok.( disappointed )

Shinn: Kio, you never tell me that doctor is your Aunt.

Kio: Sorry, is only Aunt I know she is a doctor.

Shinn: Ok.

Shinn found another 1 his Mikhail Coast his a Pilot and also doctor and found another 1 name Joyce Morino from Celestial Being his doctor without border. He found 1 more, Naomi is the doctor same place as Izuru. And then searching nurse found name Rula she same group as Izuru also a nurse. There are 4 doctor and 1 nurse. And Shinn select transport the doctors and nurses has appear. Mikhail, Joyce, and Naomi woke up, saw happen Shinn, approach question him.

Mikhail: Hey, kid who are you?

Joyce: I need explaination, I was still inside the blast hit my helmet the air of helmet has suck my air and I died. (Calm Explanation)

Naomi: And young man what's your name?

Shinn: Is Shinn Asuka, sir. And Yeah you dead Dr. Joyce. ( He talk to Joyce)

Mikhail: See that I think you also from ZAFT, why bring us and where are we?

Shinn: We in HQ Neo-Genesis, choose 3 of you doctor, 1 of the nurse, I hope you all come join me to journey to universe, and I the 1 select you, sorry not enough medical treatment.

Mikhail: Ok, I glad not only the pilot also a doctor well I join you.

Joyce: Guess I dead maybe I should join you.

Shinn: Izuru Hitachi is here hope you join us treat Izuru.

Naomi: What, Izuru is here? (Surprise) So you the 1 who transport Izuru here.

Shinn: Yeah, sorry.

Nurse Rula awake.

Rula: Where am I, Doctor ?

Naomi: I tell you later 1st we find Izuru.

Rula: Izuru is here?!

Naomi: Let's go his inside that ship.

Naomi and Rula go to the Minerva.

Shinn: We have 3 doctor and a nurse from other world over there you need tag along, ok.

Shinn relieved have Medical Team to help the pilot and Mechanics. Now crew Bridge the Captain list from other Universe, control the Minerva.

Shinn: Talia Gladys to strict, (change list) Rau Le Crueset nope ( Change list), Captain Todaka (Surprise).

He remember his save Shinn life, he should be grateful, he return the favor Shinn accept it, transport Todaka back to life, and Todaka appears and stand when he open his eyes he saw Shinn.

Shinn: Is been a while Captain Todaka.

Todaka: Shinn, is you and where am I?

Shinn: This Neo-Genesis new HQ.

Todaka: HQ, huh? I thought I was kill by Red Gundam.

Shinn: Todaka-san the red Gundam is me.

Todaka: I see, you still hate did you?

Shinn: Maybe I don't know if I stay at Orb or not. But transport you here back a life.

Todaka: I appreciate, but why?

Shinn: I need a Captain control the Minerva go Journey from other Universe, I have to pick you Captain, can you accept?

Todaka: I accept you and can tell me anytime if you have a plan.

Shinn: Thank you and I am sorry for killing you.

Todaka: That's ok, thing's happen.

After he apologize to Captain Todaka, he need to find second Command and he found Earth Alliance Force. Natarle Badgiruel his former crew of the Archangel and also Captain of Dominion. And Shinn select accept. Natarle Badgiruel arrive lying on the floor and he awake shock what happen.

Natarle: Who are you, I being captive?!

Shinn: No, not at all you in the Neo-Genesis a HQ.

Natarle: A HQ, is this ZAFT fortress.

Shinn: Maybe, not only me but other come other Universe I pick are here to, including time and space, dead I transport here are back to life.

Natarle: I see you choose me for?

Shinn: Become second Command on the Minerva.

Natarle: Minerva, what's that?

Shinn: ZAFT new Battle Ship.

Natarle: A new Model?!

Shinn: Is crash but I choose it and bring it here and I join me on go to other Universe.

Natarle: Alright, because I already dead once, right?

Shinn: To be honest yes.

Natarle: Ok I am in.

Shinn relieved find Captain and Lieutenant Commander. Only have 2 communication control, and Shinn found 2, 1 of them is same Year A.D name Christina Sierra, and her years is C.E Flay Allster. Shinn select them, and transport back to life and their arrive, fainted. Grave arrive he saw 2 girls lying on the floor.

Grave: Shinn, who are those girls?

Shinn: The brown Girl, name is Christina Sierra she from Celestial Being just like you, only communication control. And the Red Hair name Flay Allster she in my C.E Universe. And Control the Ship is in A.D name Lichtendahl Tsery A.K.A Lichty.

Shinn choose him as control of Minerva select it and his arrive lying floor with Chris, Lichty face are closer Chris face, and he open his eyes saw Chris, how cute she was he think his in heaven, and Shinn saw he wake up it wasn't heaven.

Lichty: Who are you 2?

Shinn: My Shinn Asuka, this Grave Violento, I transport 3 of you back to life.

Lichty: The last thing I know I cover Chris, and left body shred and I died, but why Chris here.

Shinn: In the files piercing stab at her explode with you.

Lichty: Man, I failed protect her.

Shinn: Don't worry the other will accomplish.

Grave: Don't worry I am Organization as you are also I am Gundam Meister 2nd Generation maybe.

Lichty: What?! You 2nd Generation wow sir is Honor to meet you. (he so excited)

Grave: The Honor mine.

Flay and Chris waking up. Chris saw Lichty alive and run hug him with glad.

Christina: Lichty, you alive, thank goodness. (very happy to see him)

Lichty: I am fine Chris, but look that guy, his Gundam Meister from 2nd Generation., Grave Violento.

Christina: WHAT?! 2nd GENERATION is honor to meet you sir.

Grave: Thank you.

Flay: Where are am I?

Shinn: You in Neo-Genesis my name Shinn Asuka, you Flay Allster, right?

Flay: How do you know?

Shinn: I read your file.

Flay: You from ZAFT?

Shinn: Yes, but you been kidnapped by Rau Le Crueset and you join ZAFT for time being and also he bring you back to Like seen Archangel, correct.

Flay: Yeah, also I and other Dominion crew goes to the Archangel, and been shot down by Le Crueset.

Shinn: I see, you also communicator MS on the bridge?

Flay: Yeah, I have in Dominion, why you choose me back to life?

Shinn: I need you join me to journey to another dimension, want to go.

Flay: Sure why not.

Shinn: Yes, all finding the crew complete.

Shinn has done crew including the cook A.I of the match on Minerva cooker crew found unmanned guards Customize by using A.I Digital. And he go to Minerva hangar to apologize transport here the dead and the life.

Shinn: Excuse everyone, I know you all knew me, I hope you knew pilot and engineer from other worlds get along each other, I want to say I am apologizing for transport for helping go to the other Universe to Universe and help those who pain, sorrow, lost hope, suffer, lost will to fight, regret, lost people they love, people they care and also a broken heart. (Nervous)

Haruto: Shinn, we already know everyone agreed also Captain name Todaka told us about you origin.

Shinn: Really?

Raizo: Of course Not! You think you only having suffer lost love 1, I lost Friend, Kyuma lost love is his life, Kio lost his team adult, and etc, etc, man.

Nicol: Look, we are already dead and a life, let's go on to the Universe or Dimension.

Nozomi appear he brought 2 box some stuff for the crew give something.

Nozomi: Hey Shinn and Everyone, when Shinn teleport here back from the dead and transport here alive, then I found belongings of yours.

Everyone approach her saw it recognize it.

Haruto: Hey, is our Phone.

Kyuma: Hey, your right.

Raizo: Give our Phone back, your old hag.

Nozomi: Well, your welcome.

Kio: Yes, I found AGE Device, that can activate my Gundam.

Nozomi: Good for you.

Izuru: Hey, my drawing of my manga, hooray you need to read this.

Nozomi: I do it next time. Oh Shinn this is for you.

Shinn: Thanks my Sister Mobile Phone.

Nozomi: Welcome, also I give you these.

Nozomi, give some big Blue, Yellow, Brown, Digital Watch, when everyone come see it, when Shinn wear it, has a Monitor, slide has call contact comrade, contact MS or Core Fighter and Core Splendor, also has retreat button back to the ship and back to the, also has weapon armed keep. If join help the team help them have own spare MS Digital similar own universe and theirs, including have hacking code system but for computer is having data and lastly it has cash point have Money if do something like fighting war, engage, spying, repair MS, Medical team, doctor and nurse and the ship maintain, has computer account corridor, it have cash. Every single has 10,000 point mean 10,000 dollar's.

Shinn: Nice, Nozomi very nice, I like it.

Haruto: Maybe I should have 1.

Kyuma: I want 1, I will become richest man in the world. (he excited and happy to use it)

Kio: I want too.

Everyone has it watch braicelent. Including the bridge, Nurse, Engineer and Pilot. Also the Minerva upgrade, has Submarine system, and Digital Spaced Booster go fly through atmosphere in space. Shinn still inside hangar the team has Machine and MS.

Shinn: Ok, I am glad they have Machine is own.

Yolant: Um…. Shinn where are your MS?

Shinn: OMG, I forgot my Destiny. Nozomi!

Nozomi: What is it?

Shinn: My Destiny what happen to it?

Nozomi: When you arrive here you fainted and the MS whole electricity also I get you in time and become downgrade MS.

Nozomi show Shinn, Vino and Yolant, when on Lights, Shinn surprise saw was Impulse Gundam.

Nozomi: What do you think.

Shinn: Is better than nothing, I transfer the Impulse in the hangar see you there guys.

Yolant: Ok.

Vino: Let's go Yolant.

When Shinn ride the Impulse he found the system Evolution System Shinn look it sound interesting he read it can evolve upgrade the Gundam. After Shinn arrive, get in the pilot deck, and saw Kio Asuno, and Nicol talk to him about system because they have 1 too including Haruto Valvrave Unit 1 Hito, sit there, and he has request.

Kio: Um… Shinn I need a request, can you bring Lu Anon transport here back to life?

Shinn: Is your Girlfriend right?

Kio: She is my friend and also Deen little Sister, she died disease.

Shinn: Alright I will help you out, on when condition.

Shinn select Lu Anon, and she arrive she lying down her hands on her chest, dying in peace with her smile. Kio close to her how cute she was and then he kiss her to her lips, and Lu open her eyes slowly and she believe she will died but it wasn't and she feel Kio lips and then release the kiss, and stand up.

Lu: Kio I not dead, but how?

Kio: You need thanks him, his a friend of mine and his new.

Lu: Thank you.

Shinn: Welcome you must be Lu Anon, Kio's Girlfriend, right?

Lu: Um….. maybe.

Kio: Shinn Stop it! (Blushing Red)

Shinn: Ok, 1 more thing you need tell her that something you need to tell her.

Lu: Something to say, what is it Kio? (want to know)

Kio: I want to say did you ever heard a Gundam?

Lu: Yeah, I heard his a enemy of Vagan, before I have my Mars Ray I want join Vagan MS team, and I want to beat the Gundam.

Kio: Lu, the truth is I am a Gundam Pilot.

Lu: No, you kidding right, Kio?

Kio: No, Lu is a truth, I am kill soldier of Vagan, when I being capture Mr. Ezelcant take me to custody, gave me his son room and he teach to learn truth about Vagan until I met you and your illness, you change me, making decision not killing the Vagan, also you brother give your future diary to me.

Lu: What?! You reading all of it? (blushing until red tomato)

Kio: Yeah, I am sorry.

Lu: Okay, I really want to fight the Gundam but I don't want now because I didn't mention I fallen in love with the Gundam Pilot like you, because you caring and you bring me out of the date, until my brother show up after we race legs.

Kio: Yeah, I remember, when we on the top, I saw city is beautiful but has illness, thanks to you I found new reason to fight.

Shinn, interrupting.

Shinn: Hello, if you lovers get a room.

Kio: Sorry, let's go Lu, Deen waiting for us.

The 2 of them are left, Shinn go inside the ship in the Bridge, Natarle complain about the system.

Natarle: I can't believe having equiq system appear by digital, like space booster, Mirage Coloid, Submarine, recover system to fix the ship on it's own by digital, what interesting system, even Universe portal have 1.

Christina: Yeah, this bracelent really interesting having money, like debit card.

Lichty: Well, this will long trip.

Todaka: I just hope Shinn doing.

Natarle: Captain you know Shinn right.

Todaka: Yeah, when Muruta Azrael trying to get Mass Driver, the Earth Alliance attacking the Orb Neutral, Shinn and his Family also Orb support the ideals, they evacuate, Shinn and his family also they died in the Cross fire, I found lying on the ground and he awake he finding his Family but he saw Shinn sister hand but only her arm, his corps of his family and he shock and crying couple days later he join and also he has deep hatred his own homeland.

Natarle: Oh my god, Azrael you monster. (upset for working with Azrael)

Christina: Poor Shinn.

Lichty: Man, he has tough life.

Flay: My goodness.

Meanwhile, Shinn, the other pilot and crew talk to Nozomi.

Nozomi: Ok, preparation all set right

Shinn: Yes we prepare, we leave now.

Nozomi: Ok, is something about supplies and other come here If you need anything.

Shinn: Ok.

Shinn, and the crew has prepare, announce to launch.

Shinn: The Minerva is heading out.

When they launch many Universe Portal, when sent in has it portal tunnel, is just Glow Blue light and they is exit, they out.

Shinn: Flay, can you tell what Universe we are?

Flay: We in U.C (Universal Century) in year 0079.

Shinn: Now, it begins.

End Of Chapter 2.

* * *

In chapter I that have forgotten or misspelled it in Chapter 1.

It said:

1\. Shinn: Stop! I will let you use PLANT collide to destroy the Earth. Just who the hell are you!?

It suppose like this:

Shinn: Stop! I will not let you use PLANT collide to destroy the Earth. Just who the hell are you!?

Sorry, If I misspelled it. And they story moment Kio x Lu, and Shinn reason to the crew, Pilot and Crew get along with it each other.

Also, they are have charater were choose by Shinn, Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Seed Astray, Gundam Seed, Valvrave The Liberator, Majestic Prince, and Gundam Age, Gundam OO (Anime) and Gundam OOP (Novel). Does who were dead or alive.


	3. Chapter 3: Split Operation

Gundam Seed Journey Destiny

I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Series and Anime Mecha Series.

* * *

Chapter 3: Mission split Date plan operation.

Shinn 1st time not seeing any PLANT but only Space Colony like his world Space Colony Neutral Heliopolis.

Shinn: Chris, what date is it?

Christina: 3.10.79 U.C.

And suddenly on table Plan show a paper about E.F.S.F against their enemy Zeon operation and Date Operation. Project Apsalus, Foreign Legion Team, Colony Side 6, and Join Zeon on Mallet Sanguine team using Zaku Phantom, and later defeat Gundam Unit 4, Gundam Unit 5 and defeat Mallet by using Impulse Gundam.

Shinn: Flay, call all team we have mission.

Flay: Roger that Shinn.

All team Pilot has come, want to hear for briefing room, Shinn giving monitor for the pilot assign mission.

Shinn: Alright everyone listen, this is your mission I am list it.

Zeon Project Apsalus Covert Spy:

Grave Violento – in Ginias Sahalin Soldier Zeon MA Project team.

Raizo Yamada – Yuri Kellerne Group, on European Front

Kyuma Inuzuka – in Ginias Sahalin Soldier Zeon for MA Project Team.

Start Date on: 12.10.79 U.C.

Support E.F.S.F join 08th Team MS:

Haruto Tokshima.

Izuru Hitachi.

Nicol Amalfi.

Start Date on 14.10.79 U.C.

For Inside Colony Side 6:

Kio Asuno.

Deen Anon.

Rusty Mackenzie.

Start Date on 16.12.79 U.C.

Zeon Foreign Legion Group:

Shinn Asuka.

Start Date on 10.10.79 U.C.

Everyone surprise except Grave because his go flight first.

Izuru: Why you early?

Shinn: To make sure I am not late to join.

Kio: Be careful out there.

Shinn: Don't worry I be fine. (He talk to Todaka and Natarle) Captain Todaka and Captain Badgiruel I leave charge to you 2.

Todaka: Alright, I will.

Natarle: No problem.

Shinn: I set the date when the Mission is ready they must be prepare. Chris can you find the operation are they doing.

Chris: Ok, No problem.

Shinn, digital clothes has been set update, when press it the clothes. He kept he wearing their at Zeon Expatriate Unit Encampment, he use Skygrasper with pod Atmosphere, and he ride it. There was open channel from Flay want to location of the Zeon Expatriate Unit Encampment.

Flay: Shinn, the Zeon Expatriate Unit Encampment will be in 4 days.

Shinn: Ok, tell everyone prepare and tell Izuru use Simulator MS to make sure he can control the MS, because his world controller is different then ours,

Flay: Ok, I will tell them.

Shinn: Shinn Asuka, Skygrasper launching!

Shinn launch the Skygrasper with pod and Entry the Atmosphere, when he enter inside Atmosphere and the pot has hatch and fly it. After 3 days, night he saw a battle.

Shinn: Huh, a battle is look like a Gundam and Dom but different attack ship and supplies, is better I interfere to help them.

Shinn landing his Skygrasper and gone, he search MS spare system using his bracelent, and he choose Sword Strike Dagger 105, and pilot it.

Shinn: Ok, Shinn Asuka, Launching.

3 three Dom call themselves Black Tri-Star using Jet Stream attack, RX-78- Gundam, Dom Gaia has dodge Dom Ortega Jump and Gundam stab Dom Mash, Dom Ortega attack, Medea transport Plane, Ortega use his Dom both arm to squash it Medea and suddenly the Grabber took Dom both Arms, pull it away from Medea, Amuro finally destroy Dom Mash glad Matilda safe, Ortega angry with that unknown MS.

Ortega: Hey, who the hell are you?!

Shinn: Stay for away those 2 ships, leave now I spare your life.

Gaia: (He approach Ortega) We no need order from you!

Shinn: So be it, scumbag.

Gaia: Ortega, let's use Jet Stream Attack, to finish this guy! (piss off)

Ortega: Right.

2 Dom, Gaia jump over him and Ortega use hot rod to Slice him. Shinn draw his Sword and manage slice Dom spin including at the back with 1 slash.

Gaia: No way!?

Ortega: Captain HELP!

2 Dom has destroy, Matilda, Amuro, and Crew White Base shock saw Mass Produce MS perform, and the Strike Dagger 105 has disappeared.

Amuro: Where it go?

Matilda: I don't know happen, but I glad White Base is Safe. (Grateful for White Base has not being Destroy)

Shinn hiding with Skygrasper, peeking on the Ship.

Shinn: I only help you this time, but good bye.

Shinn taking off, his taking off Matilda inside Medea and she saw a Jet, and Shinn smile wave at her, Matilda wave back. And he on his way. When he arrive he landing it at the forest and Skygrasper vanish, he find Zeon and he found it, Zeon Expatriate Unit Encampment, when he inside the camp and found Colonel Dougles Rodin, and Jane Conty.

Douglas: What's your name son ?

Shinn: Is Shinn, Shinn Asuka sir.

Douglas: My name is Douglas Rodin and this is Jane Conty.

Jane: Is nice to meet you.

Shinn: Is nice to meet you to, wow she beautiful. (blush)

Jane: Oh, Thank you, how charming of you. (blush to hear it)

Shinn: I am here to volunteer in the team.

Douglas: Are you sure?

Shinn: I can help you out with the team.

Douglas: OK, on 1 condition you and the come back alive.

Shinn: Yes sir.

Zeon Foreign Legion team has return, Ken brought a Zaku Ground Type.

Ken: Colonel, we came back alive, we already destroy the Ship, and The Dom been disable, and May, set fire on the Dom from inside.

Douglas: Good, Lieutenant, this is Shinn Asuka he will Volunteer as a MS Pilot, (he talk to Shinn) and Shinn your MS will be MS-07 Gouf ok?

Shinn: Don't worry I can manage it.

Douglas: Good. You rank will be Ensign, Ok?

Shinn: Ok.

Ken: But Colonel, are you sure same age as May.

Shinn: I am just 16 years old.

Ken: Ok, My name is Lt. Ken Bederstadt, team leader of MS squad, and follow me to meet other our man.

Shinn: Ok.

Shinn, follow Ken find camp, and they found the team 2 man 2 girls.

Ken: Everyone, this is Ensign Shinn Asuka he will join us as MS pilot.

Yuki: Your Shinn right I am the Operator Corporal, my name Yuki Nakasato.

Shinn: Um… hi.

Yuki: Is something wrong?

Shinn: Sorry, you to beauty. (blush)

Yuki: Oh… Thank you. (blush and smile)

May: My name May Kouwin Civilian Engineer, I maintain your Machine The Gouf.

Shinn: Thanks little girl. (he rub her head)

May: Hey don't call me little. (blush)

All: HAHAHAHAHA.

May: Stop it?!

Jake: Name Sergeant Jake Guns, is nice to meet you.

Shinn: Nice meet you too.

Garsky: Sergeant Major Garsky Zinobaev.

Shinn: Is Shinn Asuka sir.

Ken: Ok, Shinn tomorrow is your first mission with us, ok.

Shinn: Alright.

Tomorrow at the briefing.

Shinn: Huh… Huh, did I make it?

Douglas: Yes, your right on time.

Ken: We waiting for you.

Shinn: What's the mission?

Yuki: Calm down, Shinn.

Douglas: Your mission, is Defend The Shuttle from Odessa.

Shinn: What is inside?

Douglas: Is Captain M'Quve return to space.

Shinn: I see when we leave?

Jane: At 1100 Hours (11.00 am)

Yuki: Be at the Odessa, will be there in 4 days.

Shinn: Alright, let's do (groan on Shinn stomach).

Ken: What was that? (shock)

Shinn: Sorry, is my stomach, I not having breakfast.

May: We have food at the Gaw carrier.

Shinn: Thanks May.

After breakfast, and Preparation, they MS has carried inside the Gaw Carrier. And they take off. Ken arrive at resting, Yuki, Jake, Garsky and May with Shinn.

Ken: Shinn I have a question.

Shinn: Yes.

Ken: Is your family know you volunteer to Zeon.

Shinn: My family is dead including my sister.

Yuki: Oh my goodness.

Ken: I am sorry, for asking foolish question.

Shinn: That's ok.

May: Sorry about your family.

Shinn: Don't worry I get over it.

After 4 days they arrive at Odessa.

Ken: Lieutenant Ken reporting for duty, sir.

M'quve: Good we need start attack.

Ken: Sir.

Shinn: What we do now.

Ken: We need defend the base when you out there don't die ok.

Shinn: Ok.

Alarm was alert.

Yuki: Lieutenant, enemy MS has arrive at battle ground.

Ken: Shinn, Jake and Garsky, let's go.

Shinn: When they taking off?!

Ken: 15 Minute they took off.

Shinn: Ok, let's ok.

Ken: Don't rash Shinn.

Shinn attack GM 5, tied 3 of them using Heat Rod using with Sword with 1 Slash, Ken impress by Shinn take them out easily, 5 more GM attacking Jake Zaku, aand Shinn shooting using Machine gun, 2 GM destroy, use heat rod to pull and take GM, 2 GM shooting him, using GM as a shield. While Shinn shield using GM he shoot 2 of them and destroy.

Jake: Wow… take them 2 down with easy, is this guy….. an Ace?

Garsky: Man, this kid amazing.

With Yuki and May scene.

Yuki: Wow, his took down 10 GM.

May: He so awesome.

The 10 GM squad is trying attacking canon, 5 Zaku, outnumbers Shinn came right on time, his using Heat rod whipping 3 GM destroy, Using Heat Sword slice 2 GM, 3 GM shoot him down and his dodge and shoot down, 2 of them use beam saber, Shinn using heat rod to grab GM left leg, pull it, and GM charge at him and Shinn use Gouf machine gun and destroy it after that his use Heat Sword to stab GM. An open channel was Yuki.

Yuki: Shinn, look at the sky.

Shinn: Huh?

Shinn saw up a Shuttle ship launch to space and mission complete also Zeon Soldier was minimum kill. And Shinn back with the other's when he back Zeon Soldier was cheering for him. And he open the cockpit come down.

Zeon Soldier 1: Hey, thanks kid you save our ass back there.

Female Zeon Soldier 1: Thank you very much for saving us.

Shinn: You welcome.

Ken, Garsky, Jake, May and Yuki at the camp and Shinn arrive at the camp to.

Ken: Shinn, that was amazing, how can you fight with so passion? (Ken Amazed)

Yuki: You Incredible Shinn.

May: Hooray, for Shinn you awesome.

Garsky: You so reckless, charge attack enemy and leave your position defending it, but i have to admit you really something. What are you Shinn an Ace Pilot

Jake: I think he is Ace pilot and where did he learn MS to fight with awesome skill.

The Gaw carrier has arrive including Jane and Colonel Douglas.

At Minerva after 4 days 12.10.79 U.C. Kyuma, Grave and Raizo has been prepare on the mission to go Zeon Project Apsalus. Shinn open channel, from other new crew Minerva.

Shinn (Channel): Okay, Kyuma, Grave you know the covert, is something is Ginias do something stupid, out of line do something terrible of the people. You must get out kill Ginias along with Apsalus 3 upgrade, Ok?

Kyuma, Grave: Roger.

Shinn (Channel): Raizo, you need accompany Admiral Yuri, because went it worse his comrade wounded really bad, help them, or transport them to here so we can sent to space to Zeon Territory or other Zeon Ship. Understood.

Raizo: Understood, but call me THUNDER FUCKING STUPID LEADER!

Shinn (Channel): Alright, you don't have to shout at me!

Shinn, off the Channel. The transport has Kyuma and Grave, go to location Southeast Asia, where Ginias kept Apsalus, carrier transport. As for Raizo, his transport to Europe, to join Admiral Yuri Kellerne. 2 or 3 days Kyuma and Grave arrive his bracelent has guard Zeon Uniform for undercover and and can hack into register system computer, they inside, go to Ginias office arrive.

Ginias: Who are you? It was Admiral Yuri?

Grave: No Sir, we Zeon Soldier Guard, assign from Axis, for guarding the Apsalus.

Ginias: What, (with shock) from Axis, is Gihren Zabi order it?

Kyuma: Yes, he did sir.

Grave: My name is Grave Violento and this young man here name Kyuma Inuzuka.

Kyuma: Is pleasure sir.

Ginias: Ok, you guarding MS and MA. Including guarding and support test pilot my sister Aina Sahalin.

Kyuma: Agreed. (is same name my Aina)

Grave: We do our best.

At night Kyuma and Grave night duty Kyuma, looking find Apsalus from. He saw the camera and looting using bracelent to make he won't spot it. Grave and Kyuma goes the elevator, when open saw it was gone, he need to engineer about MA.

Grave: Sir, can I ask you a question.

Engineer: Yes, sure what is it?

Grave: Who is hangar is that is huge?

Engineer: That's Engineer, of the MA, you 2 must been new here.

Grave: Yeah, we both from Axis, Zeon Soldier Guard.

Engineer: From Axis Elite Guard, Oh my Goodness, is an honor.

Kyuma: The Honor is ours, and where the MA.

Engineer: Oh, they will be arrive in 2 days including the test pilot.

Grave: Ok.

Both of them go to their rooms because shift change.

Grave: I think we need to wait 2 days.

Kyuma: Ok, we wait.

Raizo, arrive at Europe, when his wear the Zeon Uniform and ID Tag War, and saw his on the bridge on and also the guard, hold him, Yuri Kellern approach him and also blond woman name Cynthia.

Yuri: Who are you Soldier?

Raizo: Raizo Yamada, I am 7th Group Of the Mobile Force, Sir. I need permission to join your force, group is destroy because of the ambush by the Feddies GM, I am the only 1 survive.

Yuri: Permission, granted.

Raizo: Also, you can call Thunder.

Yuri: What the hell you want me to said that?

Raizo: Because is my nick name.

Yuri: Fair, enough.

Raizo: The Odessa wasn't fallen right?

Yuri: Yeah, 1 of the Zeon Foreign Legion force, help us out to let M'quve back to space we stall with minimum death of our man also his great pilot also his just a kid. I wish I should meet him and the other.

Raizo: Ok, let's just hope you meet someday, even Fucking a life.

Cynthia: Language, boy.

Yuri: That's ok, Cynthia, did you always bad mouth, Thunder?

Raizo: Went I was at High School, we been attack by enemies, also 1 of my best friend was dead, Nobu. They call him Nobu the Thunder. After his dead, I use his Nickname as mine prefer Thunder.

Yuri: I am sorry for your lost.

Raizo: Don't worry I help you sometimes.

Yuri: Hah…. Ok.

The Zeon Foreign Legion, 2 days later at the morning Shinn walking outside take fresh air, and saw Yuki sitting on the box behind tent beside the truck.

Shinn: Yuki, what are you doing here.

Yuki: Oh, my apologize, ensign Asuka.

Shinn: That's no need salute or Formalities here, I am just volunteer.

Yuki: Oh, ok, um….. I don't know I have to question about your family.

Shinn:….. (sad expression)

Yuki: Oh no I am sorry, I didn't meant to.

Shinn: That's ok, I can't answer that.

Yuki: Ok, I don't mind .(she blush)

Shinn: You face was red what happen do you have fever?

Yuki: Oh, no I fine, I gotta go now with my duty, bye.

Shinn: What's wrong with her? Nah, that doesn't matter, I need open channel, Izuru, Haruto and Nicol, they have to launch, go to South East with Federation.

Shinn open channel, from Minerva to the bridge, and Pilot.

Izuru: Yo, Shinn.

Haruto: Hey Shinn.

Nicol: We prepare go to South East from Federation, to support Commander Name Shiro Armada.

Shinn (Channel): Good, you need see his judgeman, is something to him bring him in and help him out, alright.

Haruto, Izuru, and Nicol: All right.

Shinn (Channel): Alright good luck.

Shinn Channel off. At Minerva, the shuttle will decent the earth on South East Asia Federation. After 5 hours has arrive Feddies Camp. And also want to see Commander base name Kojima. And they meet.

Kojima: Who are you Kids and what are you doing here?

Haruto: Sorry, interrupting sir, my name Haruto Tokshima, this is Izuru Hitachi and Nicol Amalfi, we here to volunteer to join MS force, sir.

Kojima: Allright did you know about this.

Haruto: No, they death, Izuru doesn't remember his parent since war start let just said he lost his lost his memory and for Nicol parents die illness.

Kojima: I am sorry, what I heard of this, we will accept to your volunteer.

Haruto: Thank you, sir.

Kojima: What group you want to join?

Izuru: The 08th Team, sir.

Kojima: Hmmm… ok you 3 will join it, also I assign MS is RX-79 Gundam Ground Type, what do you think.

Nicol: Agreed. But sir can you added the 3 aircraft to make sure we can searching our team.

Kojima: Ok permission granted, you get use to it for Commander Shiro, his new at this ok.

Izuru: We don't mind.

Kojima: Good, get on the jeep to meet 08th Team.

3 of them ride on the jeep with Kojima and the driver, go their camp.

Izuru: Wow, look like campus, also like mine boarding school Academy ride AHSMB, or MS.

Kojima: Wait, training MS at Academy?

Izuru: Yes, sir, the controller is way different.

Kojima: Ok, you going get use to it son.(smile at him)

When on their way but their was fight. Driver honk at them and Kojima off the jeep.

Kojima: Just what the hell are you doing?

Shiro: Sir, a friendly competition.

07th Pilot: A sporting exchange between MS team, Sir.

Kojima: A friendly competition? Well you 1 hell of day for it, and you guys (talking 07th MS Team) the 07th Team, you sopposed to be unprovide rear line support for western zone.

07th Pilot 1: Sir, we do sir.

Kojima: Good. 08th team, I want you move on the moment notice.

Shiro: Sir.

Kojima: 1 more there are new member of MS squad volunteer to join the team.

Shiro: Ok sir, but who was it, sir?

Haruto, Izuru and Nicol move out the jeep.

Kojima: This is new squad MS pilot, Haruto Tokshima, Izuru Hitachi and Nicol Amalfi. (Talking the 3 of them) And guys this Shiro Armada your Commander he will take charge.

Shiro: They just kids.(thinking)

Michel: Wow, 3 extra Pilot and MS.

Haruto: It's pleasure to meet you, sir. (he shake hand)

Shiro: The pleasure is mine.

Kojima: Ok, that's all 08th team your 3 will have MS they on their way, MS Squad dismissed, the rest of you get back where you belong.

Everyone back to their camp. And 3 MS carrier has arrive Mark Number 8 team member, has unit 4, unit 5 and unit 6. Also has they give air craft.

Shiro: Ok, you 3 meet the This Sanders, his Eledor, his Michel and her this is Mechanic and also a pilot name Karen Joshua, also an old man here name Jidan Nickard.

Haruto: Nice to meet you all.

Nicol: Hello everyone.

Izuru: What's up, guys.

Karen: Ok, you 3 is better you listen to commander you will be save.

Izuru: Ok, we will and cover you ma'am.

Karen: Good.(Smile and rub his head)

Eledore: And I am Eledore, when I heard something you need to listen alright.

Nicol: Yes, sir.

Eledore: This is my sidekick hover truck name Michel.

Michel: I am not your sidekick.

Haruto: Ok, what's next.

Shiro: Maybe we have to wait the call, by commander ok.

Haruto: Ok.

Meanwhile at South East Asia on the mountain hideout, Ginias waiting Aina return, with Grave and Kyuma. Apsalus 1 has arrive and landing.

Kyuma: Damn, this 1 big MA.

Grave: I know, this will be ugly.

Aina, was out the cockpit, open his helmet.

Kyuma: Wow, she's cute.

Grave: Kyuma, focus we undercover.

Kyuma: Oh, yeah right sorry.

Ginias: (Aproach Aina) Aina, how's Apsalus 1?

Aina: Is great, Minovsky Particles is stable, (Aina 2 Zeon Soldier Never see them) who are those 2?

Ginias: 2 of this soldier are from Axis, name Grave Violento and Kyuma Inuzuka.

Aina: What you 2 from Axis nice to meet you 2.(surprise)

Kyuma: Is nice to meet you too miss Aina.

Grave: Me either.

Aina: Of course, Oni-san can we invite those 2 young join the party?

Ginias: Of course not, I invited him to the party.

After, 5 Hours, the Party has started, the officer talking to each other, Ginias take 2 champagne, for Grave and Kyuma.

Ginias: Grave and Kyuma how about a drink champagne.

Grave: Thank you.

Kyuma: No thanks, I underage.

Ginias: Oh sorry I didn't know.

Kyuma: That's ok.

Ginias talking to the officer, and Grave and Kyuma saw Aina beautiful dress she walk to her brother, they approach slowly.

Kyuma: Miss Aina that was wonderful dress.

Aina: Why, thank you, is kind of you.

Grave: The dress look lovely, Miss Aina.

Someone shout.

Yuri: GINIAS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

Ginias: Oh no.

Grave: What is it?

Aina: Is Admiral Kellern.

Kyuma: You, knew them?

Aina: Yes, we did.

Yuri: Ginias, How are you doing?

Ginias: Stop it, everyone staring at us.

Yuri: What the hell we care, hey I got a introduce someone he found us when we attack on the enemy, Name Raizo Yamada.

Kyuma: Huh…. Raizo?

Kyuma and Grave, find Raizo saw his trying to drink, but Kyuma stop Raizo for drinking because his underage.

Raizo: What the fuck ma…. Kyuma is you!(Happy and shout)

Kyuma: HAHAHA… I knew you with them!

Ginias, Aina, Yuri and Cynthia shock Raizo shout. Yuri and the other approach them including them.

Aina: You, 3 know each other.

Kyuma: Yeah, we were same School, ma'am, sorry about his always is a very hot-headed person and often rebels against the school council, but he cares about friendship.

Yuri: Wow…. I know his attitude looks like and I like it.

Aina: Alright, I need get some air.

Ginias: And I going to see MA, maintance.

Yuri: Aww…. Man those 2 has no fun, hey Raizo let get a wine.

Cynthia: Um, Sir Raizo left with 2 other friends somewhere else.

Yuri: What!? Not him too, awww.(depressed because not having fun with Raizo)

Grave, Kyuma and Raizo at outside has door window outside, want to discuss what to do now.

Raizo: So found MA yet?

Grave: Yes, we found it, his has Zaku Head and his body large 1, it only smash on the ground shock wave with small area.

Raizo: Sound like biggest shit machine can destroy with 1 smack. So what we going to do.

Kyuma: I don't know, Haruto, Izuru and Nicol already arrive South East Asia at Federation, his Commander Shiro Amada she will the group.

Raizo: I hope so, or not other shit of the 08th member team going screw up, get our friends killed.

Kyuma: Don't say that we knew they survived.

Cynthia arrive at the door.

Cynthia: Raizo, Admiral Kellern want to meet you at control operation room, including you 2.

Raizo: Call me Thunder ok.

Grave: You said Us?

Cynthia: Yes, Comandant Ginias you 2 to launch air craft to cover miss Aina, and Raizo no I will not call that is weird.

Raizo: FUCK!

Raizo arrive at control operation room. Grave and Kyuma prepare go to Air fighter call Dopp.

Yuri: Huh, Thunder where have you been you left me alone, you no fun. (cry and stop now) Anyway, you need see Ginias MA.

Kyuma(channel): Sir, where we headed?

Ginias: At South East Asia Forest, to test it.

Operator 1: We warning Alarm.

Ginias: I can see that.

Operator 1: The Telemeter also up we maybe at is limit.

Ginias: And that maybe no problem at all have all of forces on the front begin forming strong perimeter, I want Apsalus Flight path, secure.

Yuri: I board Ginias, enough already have Aina punch out of it that thing.

Ginias: We cannot afford to lose Apsalus 1, I know Aina can save it.

Norris(channel): This is the escort unit, I confirmed she pull out the dive just barely.

Ginias: Excelent, work Aina. Send out the reserve troop as well we have to make certain those Feddies have sight with the Apsalus.

Operator 1: Yes, sir.

Yuri: Typical, you brainiac could overconfident and we have to clean the mess.

Cynthia: Excuse me sir.

Yuri: Huh.

Ginias drinking his medicine.

Operator 1: Sir, the partial attitude control power is over heating.

Yuri: Is time to come me back to Europian Front, be sure sent me your play thing.

Ginias: I didn't build just for you Admiral.

Yuri: Yeah Whatever, see you Mr. Genius.

Raizo: Admiral Ginias, sent my regards to Grave and Kyuma for me ok.

Ginias: I will.

Meanwhile at the forest, Izuru were drawing manga, and Haruto and Nicol having to eat with Shiro, Eledore, and Michel. Karen arrive carried tool and saw Izuru, drawing.

Karen: Izuru, what are you drawing?

His drawing a hero fight the enemy to protect his comrades from danger, and he show to her.

Izuru: Is call hero to protect his comrades.

Karen: Ok nice title, but you drawing is little great, but must improve your drawing.

Izuru: Ok, I will if I have a chance.

Izuru smile at Karen and she smile back, and also heard Sanders talking to Commander.

Shiro: What is all about?

Sanders: I won't go out there at least not as a pilot, If I do I get you all killed.

Karen throwing tools and Izuru shock.

Karen: What a weak, (punch Sanders Face).

Shiro: Karen!

Karen: You still hang up with bullshit! Ok, so you lost every team you fought with so far but now because of that moron said you believe you are Grim Reaper you let that say under your skin.

Izuru, seat with Haruto and Nicol watch happen. After Karen kick Sanders balls, and Shiro stop her.

Shiro: Dammit Karin.

Karen: This team better off damn coward like you.

Shiro: Enough Chief.

Karen: What for.

Izuru: I think that's enough Sanders if you leave this team, the dead of your comrades will disappoint of you leaving and cannot solve it.

Sander: What?

Izuru: If your Grim Reaper do that to Zeon, also even your team is dead you need keep moving and this time have fate of your comrades and you have chance save them. Or not even you will quit as pilot or operator the death the status also a same.

Shiro: I thinks Izuru was right, you keep moving forward Sanders. Also I declined your request to you leave the team.

Sanders: But sir.

Shiro: That's and order. And don't worry we will get rid of bad luck of yours.

Sander: Yes sir.

Shiro: Thanks for helping out, Izuru.

Karen: Izuru, you really something it feels like you have experience at this.(she smile at him)

Izuru: No, is just fluke, nothing special.

Eledore: Hey, Guys something approaching

Shiro: Get your position.

All: Yes sir.

Shiro and the other go to their position.

Eledore: They have 4 Dopp aircraft heading this way.

Shiro: Alright, everyone hide inside the forest went they wait for my call alright.

Couple minutes later, they complete destroy the Zaku inside the forest.

In the sky Grave, Kyuma, Norris, and Pilot of Dopp. Norris and Dopp go to the front.

Norris: Grave, Kyuma you 2 front of the Apsalus, both of us go to front.

Grave and Kyuma: Yes, sir.

Both of them on the front suddenly someone fired at them and missed.

Shiro: Who's Firing?!

Norris: Ok, must fire where spot enemy fired at us.

Norris and his partner approach at the forest.

Eledore: You little Shit why your fired?!

Shiro: All unit scramble.

Karen: Yes, that's what we need it.

Karen Ground Gundam rash slide down.

Karen: Sanders did you heard me.

Sanders: Roger.

Karen: I will not going to died.

And using thruster and fired at Dopp and destroy.

Karen: Huh, how do you like that, huh?!

Apsalus approach is going to hit her suddenly Haruto push Karen unit and his fall out.

Karen: Haruto no!

Haruto unit crash at the forest. Shiro unit manage shoot Norris thruster minor damage, Grave and Kyuma engaged him. Nicol and Izuru trying to them down and saw Grave and Kyuma inside the aircraft Dopp including themselves both oh them are knew they arrive. Aina tell Norris to escape, and ask Grave and Kyuma support Norris. Apsalus 1 approach Haruto unit and Sanders unit arrive and shot them including Shiro, Apsalus using Manovsky Particles to smack small area on the ground, after they manage survive also all of them are shooting. Sanders use beam saber attack behind.

Sanders: I am not grim reaper.

The Reactor explode, and retreat.

Karen: Haruto, are you ok?

Sanders: Kid, please don't die.

Haruto: I am ok. Barely.

Karen: Oh, thanks goodness.

Sanders: Glad, your not dead.

Shiro: Yes, everyone must have fate each other.

Izuru: Yes.

Nicol: See, Sanders we get rid of your bad luck, what is you need is fate.

Sander: Thanks you guys.

Shiro: Ok, let's go back.

All: Roger.

While they area to land, Kyuma talk to Grave.

Kyuma: Grave, I think Haruto, Izuru and Nicol are arrive right?

Grave: Let just hope, they never got kill.

Kyuma: Yep.

End Of Chapter 3

* * *

Ok, sorry about the grammar, next chapter Shinn and Zeon Reign Legion is on manga Gundam War Lost Chronicles to join also has mission retrieve Gelgoog Ground type. Also, next chapter Eledore and Michel capture, and Haruto met Kyuma and Kyuma save Eledore and Michel, by using using his abilities hijack person body to save them, and both of them on the run just like OVA 08th MS Team episode 5 did. And Haruto, Izuru and Nicol with other 08th Team, couple of days Apsalus 2 arrive, is better you read next time ok.


	4. Chapter 4: Shinn Asuka Escape Mission

Gundam Seed Journey Destiny

I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Series and Mecha Animation Series. Including Power Ranger Series and Kamen Rider series.

* * *

Chapter 4: Shinn Asuka Side Mission: Shinn Asuka The Blue Wolf Ranger.

Morning at Minerva, Shinn was in Channel including Grave, Kyuma, Raizo, Haruto, Izuru, and Nicol. To discussion.

Todaka: I see, you want the Minerva decent to Earth, right?

Shinn(channel): Yeah, is better help we can get including our MS, also the Bracelet Pilot has transport back to the Minerva when it get's trouble.

Izuru(channel): Yeah.

Kyuma(channel): Agreed we need have our own MS to destroy Apsalus next form when is ugly. Also I am in town not far Earth Feddies Camp with Miss Aina

Natarle: You need to wait until upgrade for a 3 time.

Grave(channel): On it, because Ginias wasn't give up.

Shinn(channel): Alright, Haruto how about you?

Haruto(channel): Me and the other are ok, the Hover car go on head of us.

Shinn(channel): Man, what their rush into. Ok, I need you all decent Minerva on Earth. (Mention Todaka and Natarle)

Todaka: Alright.

Natarle: Understood.

Shinn, and the other off channel.

Todaka: Ok, let's announce the crew to prepare.

Natarle: Alright.

At the Hangar Kio play ZAFT Simulator with Lu, Deen, Rusty, Rody and Wootbit.

Kio: Yes, I did it.

Lu: Kio, you incredible you have highest level X-Rounder.

Kio: Thanks.

Deen: Damn, never catch up your X-Rounder level.(Feel depressed)

Wootbit: I wish I should ride MS like Mom did.

Rody: Of course not, Kio grandpa Flit give Simulator to Kio since he was 4.

Wootbit: Awww man even Girl from Vagan love Kio, this so not fair.

Rody: Maybe she fallen love.

Deen: Yeah, when I 1st meet Kio on in Vagan Second Moon his fell on the ground and help his minor wound, and my sister meet him and another day she begins to like him after that he gave her medicine I don't know how he get the medicine but she happy 2 or 3 days go out.

Wootbit: Wow what Kio dating Lu?! (Shock to heard)

Deen: Yeah.

Wootbit: All we worried Vagan capture him hostage but he relax and having a date! (Burst his mad cause of worry about Kio)

Rody: Calm down Wootbit.

Deen: But this something I concern where did he have valuable medicine?

Meanwhile Team Zeon Foreign Legion Team, Colonel Douglas, has Mission for Ken, Shinn and other place ZEON Expatriate Unit Encampment.

Douglas: Ken, your mission recover new model of our inside Pod HLV, also that unit is belong Ken Bedertadt.

Ken: My new Model.

Shinn: Hey that's good for you Ken is better we retrieve or not Feddies open and capture or destroy it.

Douglas: Good, you need launch at 0350.(3.50PM)

Ken: Where?

Douglas: At Former Zeon Mining Base Ruins.

Everyone silent except Shinn and May.

May: I'm telling you, stop worrying and go!

Jake: Now hold on! That coordinate in Fed Territory Now! It's too reckless!

May: Oh come on unlike Odessa we defend it, I should thanks for Shinn not for you.

Jake: You saying Shinn defend Odessa, also make reckless move.

May: Of course he was his more better pilot than you.

Jake: What!

Gasky: Kids.

Douglas: HAHA. I can tell from you'll do it no matter what I say. Fine I permit it.

Ken: YES SIR! Thank you.

May: I get ready mainance the MS including Shinn.

Ken saw May as like her daughter, as For Shinn also saw May as her little Sister.

Douglas: Remember the daughter you left at space?

Ken: Sorry sir.

Shinn concern ask question.

Shinn: Colonel Douglas, May is a Civilian also Engineer, why she involve the war.

Douglas: Fair question Shinn. After Zeon Zem Deikun died the Daikun Faction went to hiding as The Zabi robe to power. May birth family distinguish on Side 3.

Her Father also Daikun Faction like I did. At her age end up in the Front Line anyway.

Jane: I can better guarantee her safety as her Commander.

Ken: This time it was sent thanks to her and also to you Shinn.

Shinn: Me.

Ken: Yes, if wasn't for you the Odessa already fall. As for you Colonel yet you remain Command our expatriate unit.

Shinn: It doesn't matter we win or lose.

Douglas: Why you said that, what is more important?

Shinn: Is peace colonel Douglas, is peace.

Douglas: Hmm. I think you right, you impress me Shinn, also what are you fighting for?

Shinn: I fight to protect those who precious to me. I will fight even it will kill me.

Everyone amaze Shinn reason to fight.

Douglas: That was good reason for you Shinn.

Shinn: Thank you, sir if it's fail I will send them back to space, sir.

Douglas: What, how are you do it?

Shinn: Went it time comes sir, I take my leave sir.

Ken: Something mysteries about him.

Yuki: Why is that?

Ken: I feeling he has been through battle before.

Douglas: How do you know that?

Ken: When he charge at GM, he defeated them, like Jake and Garsky said his just like an Ace pilot.

Douglas: Yes I heard report.

Meanwhile at Camp 08th MS Team, Haruto, Izuru, and Nicol go back to the camp, and look at Hover car to rest also old man name Jidan Nickard.

Izuru: Captain Jidan, where Eledore and Michel?

Jidan: They out.

Haruto: To where.

Jidan: I don't know.

Nicol: I better call Commander.

Shiro and the order has return.

Shiro: Hey, guys what is it?

Nicol: Eledore and Michel not inside or seeing on base and hover car last reporting in.

Shiro: Where did have gone?

At Night Sanders and Shiro inside the Hover car to wait radion to respond.

Sanders: Only I heard there was a Village on 208.

Shiro: That's not far from here.

Karen: If did they go there is violation of orders.

Shiro: Later, 1st we need found where there are. Karen, Haruto, Izuru, you and I go to Village secured General area.

Karen: Sir.

Nicol: Sanders you and Nicol have to stay here await communication.

Karen find Haruto and Izuru.

Karen: Haruto and Izuru, let's go we need search the Village to find Eledore and Michel.

Haruto and Izuru: Yes, Ma'am.

At the Village, Aina with Norris, Grave and Kyuma. Saw soldier shoot at woman with the Baby.

Aina: Norris is this necessary?

Kyuma: The hell this guys, they need a medic.

Norris: Not until the road was clear, wait where Grave?

Grave at top the tank, stop the with Machine Gun.

Grave: Stop, let them.

Soldier 1: But we need too….

Grave: Just do it, I don't care who commander you are.

Soldier 1: Um, ok. Ok, you can go now.

Woman: Thank you, sir.

Norris: Why did you do that? (Exclaimed)

Grave: We maybe soldier but their not also we at Village residence also they were children sick, have pity alright.

Aina: I'm impressed even you are from Axis you show kindness.

Grave: Sometimes Miss Aina, we need sympathy for the sickness, ma'am.

Aina: I understand.(Smile)

Shiro, Karen, Haruto and Izuru arrive near village.

Shiro: Alright Haruto use Binoculars to see any suspicious and I use mine from others side.

Haruto: Ok, on it.

Haruto goes end of the slide and stand behind bush, and he saw.

Haruto: Kyuma, Grave is here too huh, Hey Izuru, come here.

Izuru: What is it?

Haruto: You need to look at this.

Izuru: Both of them are there too.

Haruto: Is better contact them see explain what happen.

Izuru: Alright I do it.

Izuru trying contact Kyuma, has connected, at inside the village Kyuma bracelet contact him. Karen suddenly appear.

Kyuma: Izuru, what is it?

Izuru: Have you seen 2 guys, has long hair tall and a curly hair and short.

Kyuma(channel): No, but only I heard 2 Federation officer prison them, what's wrong?

Izuru(Channel): Those 2 Violate orders we need rescue them.

Kyuma(Channel): Let me handle it.

Izuru(channel): Ok.

Izuru channel off.

Kyuma hide in the shadow, caught the Zeon Soldier guard and bite to hijack his body, his real body is in at the tree. His Hijack the Commander, his go to the Motel go downstair, also and Zeon Guard.

Zeon Commander(Kyuma): Sargent release the pris…..

Eledore throw barrel water, at Michel.

Zeon Guard: What the hell you idiots doing?!

Kyuma knock him out, and get the key unlock the door and open also he release the Commander body. Kyuma body was awake, and contact it Haruto.

Kyuma: Haruto I already release of your member.

Haruto(Contact): Thanks.

Kyuma and Grave arrive when they put Apsalus 1 has been repair.

Commander: Final repair of the Apsalus has been completed.

Aina: Good work, now what?

Norris: Miss Aina you should back to HQ with Kyuma and Grave at once.

Aina: Becareful Norris I see you there, let's go Grave and Kyuma.

Both: Yes, ma'am.

Grave: (Talking to Kyuma) Where were you?

Kyuma: Izuru, is contact us was 2 Feddies on jail.

Grave: Ok, they nearby right?

Kyuma: Yeah is better they hurry.

Shiro and Haruto, scouting and found Apsalus also found and already take off back to HQ.

Haruto: Commander, is that machine last night.

Shiro: Yeah, yes it is, we don't what true strength so we have to confused them.

Karen(communication): Roger.

Meanwhile, Izuru shoot 3 Zaku, Karen walk to the forest found Zaku but missed.

Karen: Ok now I really Piss!

Shiro destroy last Zaku only left was 5 tanks.

Shiro: Looks like pull out the Village let's hammer 1 on the left.

Haruto: Yes, sir.

Karen(communication): Roger.

Karen and Izuru already hammer the left and Zeon retreat, also Izuru saw Michel, at Zaku Tank, Izuru open cockpit off the MS, see what happen.

Izuru: What happen here?!

Michel: Is Eledore, his knock out.

Izuru: Ah man his badly shape, we need take him out.

Michel: Ok.

Tomorrow at morning they make surgery at Eledore his scream, Izuru hold his arms. And Karen knock him out. Another day after tomorrow Jiden take Eledore to the Hospital.

Izuru: Alright you go Hospital peacefully also has radio there, you can heard your song.

Eledore: Thanks Izuru, I owe you.

Michel: What about me?

Eledore: You not helping.

Jiden: You should thanks for Karen

Eledore: Huh, cold woman anyway.

Haruto: Is not nice to said that if weren't for Karen you already dead.

Eledore: Ok, I will thanks her after I recovered.

Nicol: We handle it ok.

Sanders: Get more rest alright.

Eledore: Ok.

Jidan and Eledore left.

On the same day at afternoon, Shinn and Zeon Foreign Legion Team on there way to Former Zeon Mining Base Ruins for new mission to take New MS belong to Ken. Shinn walking on the hall way and also.

May: Hey, Shinn. (She smile at him)

Shinn: Hey, May what is it? (May walk with him)

May: The Gouf maintence has complete, 1 more thing I go with Ken.

Shinn: Wait, you with Captain Ken on 1 MS.

May: Yes, because I want to unlock the code HLV to go inside

Shinn: Ok, thanks for maintance my Gouf.

May: Welcome, and good luck. (Waving at him)

They launch MS arrive Zeon mining Base Ruins, they all hide the cliff, rubber also has Gundam guarding behind the HLV, Ken make first cut GM head, he manage dodge GM guns and Ken shot GM head. Jake, make a move.

Jake: Captain! They like rookies!

Shinn: Yeah, is easy disable it.

Gasky: Yeah, you got that right. Grr. (GM Ground Type attacking him) That bastard.

Ken: Gasky! Jake! Take the small fry!

Gundam shoot him, and Ken dodge twice. Also, Shinn bump the Gundam and fell.

Ken & May: Shinn!

Shinn: Go, I handle it!

Ken: Ok, May let's go!

May: Ok.

Shinn give some time, Shinn attack him using Heat Saber, and Gundam block it. Suddenly HLV hatch open. And Gelgoog Ground Type appear, also Shoot with Long Rifle hit the hangar and fell down. And pointed at Ken.

Ken: Lower your gun, or not I shot your man. I know you're listening Federation Soldier. So make a deal.

Matt: I don't do deal!

Ken: This all we want here. So let us leave.

Suddenly, Shinn use Heat Rod and destroy that rifle.

Shinn: Listen Gundam Pilot, don't let me shot you or your man, this not what we here for, we take MS new model that's it.

Ken: The boy was right, we aren't here to kill only obtain means to survive!

Zaku and GM, look at them. And Gundam Ground lower his gun.

Ken: You to soft and miserable soldier as I.

Shinn: You wrong, what you did is right thing to do, let's go back.

Ken: Alright, Jake, Gasky let's go.

All of them are retreat, Ken open channel at the Gouf.

Ken (Channel): Shinn.

Shinn: What is it sir?

Ken: Thanks.

Shinn: For what?

Ken: For what I saying to the enemy.

Shinn: Ok, some soldier doesn't want to kill, as for me I am kill people on the war.

Ken (Channel): Ok, I understand, thanks. (smile at him)

When on there way back suddenly attack. 5 GM, 3 GunCanon Mass Production and 3 GunTank.

Shinn: What the hell what's that?!

Ken: Ambush, oh no is not enough energy from first attack.

Shinn: I made distraction you 3 get the hell out of here.

Jake: No, we fight together!

Shinn: You objection is to retrieve Gelgoog, so go.

Ken: But.

May: Don't do it Shinn!

Gasky: His right May and Captain, we have to retreat.

Ken: Shinn, no matter what happen we will come to save you.

Shinn: Don't worry about me, I can take of myself.

Ken, May, Gasky, and Jake retreat to safety. And Shinn Gouf rash them using Heat Sword and jump attack Gun Tank slash it, Gun tank #2 got stab and last was using Heat Rod whipping it and explode.

GM Pilot 1: Shoot them.

GM Pilot 2: Yes sir.

GM fire at him including Gun Canon Mass Produce, Shinn able dodge he slice 2 Gun Canon Mass, and also fire Machine Gun hit 2 GM and destroy run out of Ammo, and he use Heat Rod 1 more GM, he let guard down allow GM go left side his Gouf arm, also Shinn throw Gouf Sword GM hit the cockpit at also destroy. GM and Gun Canon Mass fire barrage at Gouf, Shinn out of Gouf and also destroy. With Ken and the other saw explosion.

May: Ken, it's Shinn…. (she starting crying)

Ken: I Know but we must retreat.

Jake: 1 day, I will avenge him!

Shinn knock out also been capture by the Federation and into jeep. His awake.

Shinn: Where were you taking me?

Feddies Soldier 1 (driving): On to Jaburo on South America.

Feddies Soldier 2: So keep calm, you be safe also you captive.

Shinn: (He hands are tied) Oh shit.

They on their to Jaburo forest, Shinn untied slowly and release the rope, and saw screwdriver under the seat stab driver neck, and another stab his heart and the jeep stop, and also has some Feddies cloths on the trunk and wear it including the hat. And he on they way to Jaburo.

Meanwhile at road full of dessert on the west, has a big shore and they brought 3 aircraft, training to down Apsalus 1 by using plane simulator, Izuru make control plane control for the 1st time.

Shiro: Alright, let's do it.

Shiro try to shoot it but able to dodge it shoot Gundam head, also go to straight for Karen hit the cockpit lastly shoot left chest, simulator is over.

Shiro: Damn, we been shot down. Izuru, let Michel control the plane Simulator.

Izuru: Why.

Shiro: Because your skill Simulator you control was so perfect.

Sanders: Yeah, you look like high level skill we cannot catch up to you.

Izuru: Alright. (Disapointed)

Karen: Sorry, about this how about rest do some draw manga, how about it.(smirk at him)

Shiro: Yeah, I think is was a best.

Izuru: Ok.

Sanders: Michel we need you control the plane understood.

Michel: What, why me?

Izuru seat the table draw manga for Nicol and Haruto scouting the area. Couple minute later, and airplane crush.

Karen: Michel, would you wake the hell up!

Michel: Oh I'm sorry.

Karen: You have to said twice yet Eledore wasn't there!

Michel: But I…. Yes, is my fault.

After 5 days, we wait information, Nicol and Haruto back want some get some lunch.

Karen: Hey, you 2 we have some lunch.

Nicol: Thanks we should see what happen.

Shiro: Any enemy come?

Haruto: Negatif, it was never there, what happen here?

Karen: Michel, stress out after 5 days also he and Sanders was exchange position.

Nicol: His stress right.

Karen: Yeah.

At night, they all on the position radio has Eledore song, everyone impressed. On the morning, suddenly Sanders call.

Sanders: Commanders, the monster machine is his way!

Shiro: Everyone hold to position.

Izuru: Ok, let's do it.

Haruto: I'm in the position.

They all on the position, Apsalus 2 arrive Sanders release the balon and explode Shiro unit shoot it the missle net at Apsalus 2, and bounce down Mega Particle canon at Michel in front of the shore, and Shiro unit rifle has destroy, and Shiro Unit jump on the Apsalus 2 to close combat. Apsalus try crush it Gundam Ground damage his left arm, Izuru shooting it on the below, hit the leg, Haruto is up the shore shooting above right side and finally Nicol use Missle barrage at them but suddenly Apsalus 2 flight up higher go flying far goes to the mountain, Izuru, Haruto and Nicol out of their MS.

Nicol: Guys, I think is better find Shiro.

Haruto: Yeah.

Izuru: That's right.

Michel: Wait you know where he is?

Nicol: A little we need follow that smoke, and that's the reason we have 3 Aircraft to look for him.

Michel: Wow… you have plan B, kid.

Nicol: Thanks, you guys back to HQ, Izuru, Haruto and I will search for him.

Karen: Ok, but becareful alright?

Haruto: Yes ma'am

Sanders: Bring commander back alive.

Izuru: Alright.

At the Zeon HQ, Kyuma and Grave go to Ginias office get permission.

Kyuma: Commandant Ginias can you give us permission to search Miss Aina.

Ginias: Ok, but you only do at night.

Grave: Why?

Ginias: Because we send Norris out there for searching Aina.

Grave: Ok.

At Raizo Yamada side with Admiral Yuri on the base Zeon, the Soldier has been wounded. 1 of the soldier try stand up.

Soldier Zeon: Admiral Kellern.

Yuri: No need stand up soldier.

Raizo: So they 2 GM and 3 Tanks right.

Yuri: Yeah, and now we need get everyone get back to space, Raizo wear it glasses.

Raizo: Why?

Yuri: You know soon enough, watch back while walking.

Raizo: Alright.

When they until arrive submarine with injured troops and Raizo saw explosive the GM and the Tanks wipe out.

Raizo: Damn…. What type bomb you using?

Yuri: Nuclear Vaporize bomb.

Raizo: Awesome. So when did you leave?

Yuri: I don't know kid last option to get in to space is Ginias HQ.

Raizo: Are you sure about this, he looks like he hate you, also I don't trust him.

Yuri: Nah, don't worry he always like that, don't you worry about it.

Raizo: Ok, when he was abandoned us I'm going to kill him.

Yuri: Wow, wow don't go that far. (he exclaimed)

Raizo: Alright but we need to be careful.

Cynthia: I think Raizo was right.

Raizo: Wait, I'm?

Yuri: Ok, I be careful.

While at night Kyuma and Grave launch the Zeon aircraft to search, when they heard the report by Norris she been through the dessert also Grave using bracelet to track the trace using smoke tracker mode and follow it couple hours later he bump into Federation aircraft and Grave saw pilot was Haruto, Izuru, and Nicol.

Nicol: Hey guys same track?

Kyuma: Yeah, we are.

Grave: We must find them.

Haruto: Yeah, they both enemies.

Izuru: Let's go and find him. (Full Throttle on aircraft)

Kyuma: Dude don't waste gas.

Izuru: Sorry.

Couple hours later they in the mountains and the sunrise is up something a regular 2 plane right through them and left, also they found them they wasn't suspect they both together, all of them landing, Shiro and Aina confused they thinks should kill each other, they on out their craft.

Shiro & Aina: Is you guys.

Kyuma: Miss Aina you safe.

Haruto: Yeah, we all looking for you 2.

Shiro: You knew them. (Confused)

Izuru: Of course they our friends.

Haruto: Uh oh. (Get Busted)

Shiro: Are you 3 are spy?

Izuru: No, we not but they are.

Kyuma: Dude! (talk to Izuru)

Aina: Are trying spy my brother?!

Grave: Yes, but not for Federation.

Shiro: And what group are you?

Izuru: We another Universe.

Shiro & Aina: What?! (Exclaimed)

Haruto: Oh great.

Grave: Maybe we tell them the truth why we here.

Couple minute later Grave tell everything Ginias true what happen including they using people, gave mechanics drugs to make work faster doesn't care order and using her.

Aina: I can't believe my brother do something like this.

Grave: Yeah but not now, what happen Apsalus 2?

Aina: Damage, you think my brother will upgrade it?

Kyuma: Yeah, even bigger.

Nicol: Is better we have to go back.

Grave: His right because the Feddies and Zeon plane Camera, you Shiro with Court Martial and Aina will talk his brother.

Shiro: Alright, Aina I think we have to leave again we meet each other next time alright. (sad expression)

Aina: Ok Shiro until we meet again. (she kiss his lips)

Kyuma: Get a room or let's go back HQ already?!

Aina: Alright, jeez.

Izuru: Shiro, let's go other's worried.

Shiro: Ok, I'm coming.

Both side has back to their base. At Jaburo, Shinn cannot find the vehicle to get out and saw War Ship Archangel look alike, and found 1 of the Lieutenant with woman with Red hair he save her life yesterday saw name tag call Woody and Woman name tag Matilda and boy with red hair.

Shinn: Umm… hello, do you have vehicle? (He salute)

Woody: Yes, wait I never seen you before where you from.

Matilda: Wait a minute you the boy with the Aircraft at Odessa. (Surprise)

Shinn: Wait I'm do (he think back) oh yeah you the 1 who attack by Dom right.

Woody: I see where group?

Shinn: 6th Antarnemous MS Group.

Woody: I see you a pilot.

Shinn: Yeah, that's me.

The boy with the Red hair is appear front the table Woody.

Boy: Hey Lieutenant Woody and Lieutenant Matilda and who is that guy?

Matilda: Oh Amuro, this is Shinn Asuka his pilot also he is a year older you.

Shinn: Ummm, hi Shinn Asuka. (He shake his hand)

Amuro: Amuro Ray, nice too meet you. (He shake back)

Shinn: Is this your son Lieutenant?

Woody & Matilda: No, his not our son after this war we need get married! (Red Blush)

Shinn: Oh really sorry and Congratulation both of you.

Woody & Matilda: Thank you.

Shinn: Ok, I got go then, Bye.

Amuro: Bye.

Shinn left them also go wandering around, and found Gundam Ground the the same Gundam he fought at Zeon Mining Facility, and bump into pilot of this group.

Man Federation: Hey kid who are you?

Shinn: Is Shinn Asuka sir.

Man Federation: Alright Shinn names Matt Healy captain of the MS from 3rd Platoon.

Shinn: Nice to meet you.

Girl Federation with short brown hair, approach them.

Woman Federation: Excuse me Captain, Annie has maintance the Gundam Ground Type.

Shinn (Thoughts): I knew it was him from before.

Matt: Thank you Noel.

Noel: You welcome, (he sudden talking to Shinn) um who are you?

Shinn: Shinn Asuka ma'am.

Noel: Well hello my name Ensign Noel Anderson is nice to meet you. (She thinking : His so Cute.) She face was red)

Matt: Noel are you ok, you face red.

Noel: Um me ye… no. (blush red)

Engineer Woman came hi to Matt.

Engineer Woman: Hey Boss Man done with machine, (he look at Shinn) um hey hello Handsome Kid, what some guy, what's your name.( teasing )

Shinn: Name Shinn please stop teasing me! (Angry)

Woman Engineer: Oh ok, what angry young man. (Smirking on him) Name Annie Brevig, Engineer of this team.

Shinn: Nice to meet you. (shake her hands)

2 Federation Soldier approach him the blond little short hair and other 1 was Dark Brown.

Soldier 1: Hei, Commander who is that kid.

Soldier 2: Never seen him before?

Shinn: Name Shinn Asuka.

Soldier 1: My name Larry Radly and this hot shot name Anish Lofman.

Anish: Hey!?

Shinn: Lofman sound like meatloaf.

Everyone laugh at Anish.

Anish: WHAT YOU LITTLE SON OF….

Annie: Oh come on. (Hold his Arms)

Shinn: So, I heard you fight new Model Zeon from Zeon Mining, Right.

Matt: So your heard, right?

Shinn: Yeah, but don't worry, I am also break the rules but I don't care ok.

Matt: As Soldier I don't want to kill them, kill will be gain…..

Shinn (Cut off Matt talk): Hatred I know, when kill them cannot bring them back, what important is end this war will have peace.

Matt: I think you right.

Noel: Your Voice something familiar sent when I heard that voice before?

Shinn: I got a go now thanks.

All: Bye.

While Shinn is around found the Command Assign Mission, and bump into a guy age more then 20 has blue hair.

Federation Pilot 1: Hey watch it jack ass!

Shinn: You the 1 watch it asshole!

Federation 1: What did you just say!

Shinn: I call you asshole, buzz out. (Push him)

The Blue Hair guy want to punch him in the face and Shinn kick Blue Hair Guy face his nose bleed, Shinn kick his Balls his in pain, and punch his stomach and he fell, also some old Blond guy Thick Siberns and stop Shinn.

Federation Pilot 2: Hey kid calm down what hell happen?!

Shinn: This guy push me and call me Jack ass an I call him an asshole and push him.

Federation Pilot 2: Ford his just a kid has you no feel shame idiot.

Ford: But Luce he just….

Luce: I don't want hear about or not you been suspended in cell.

Ford: Alright jeez.

Luce: Sorry about my friend.

Shinn: That's ok, man like him in the battle he will died in 10 Second.

Ford: What did you said, you little Shit!?

Luce: Enough, you start it.

A Woman Federation show up.

Woman Federation: What is going?

Luce: Is Ford try beat the kid up 1st and also the kid beat him up badly to defend himself.

Woman Federation: Boy I really sorry about my friend here.

Ford: Miyu who side on your on?

Miyu: The boy side, he just kid Volunteer Federation. By the way my name Miyu Takizawa.

Luce: Name Luce Kassel a Gundam Unit 5/ G05, and this guy you beat him up name Ford Romfellow sorry his big Hotshot.

Shinn: Yeah, A Big Hot Asshole Shot. (mocking him)

Ford: WHAT THE FUCK MAN!

Shinn left ignore Ford, Ford piss off.

Ford: Little piece Shit!

Luce: Hey that's enough!

Miyu: His just a boy, have you not shame about it!

While Shinn on his way to see Command Assign Mission, at door has Key Code Panel, he using bracelet hack code to unlock it and open to get in. Go to desk and open Computer has start assign after attack Jaburo and the Experimental Team Matt, Anish, Larry and Noel. And From Space Assign ship Pegasus – Class Thoroughbred, Pilot Ford, Luce, Wesley, Kirk, and Daryl. Shinn transfer the Experimental Team Assign Ship in Pegasus-Class Thoroughbred pilot is now 8 Pilot of the MS team. Also has Engineer Annie to help maintance the MS. Shinn assign Matt, Larry and Anish assign MS to make sure they can fight in space he Search MS for Matt he gave was RX 78-3 Gundam G3, Larry Ride GM Strike as for Anish ride MS is GM Type C Space Deployment. Shinn enter has accept loading and Complete. Shinn got out of office including out of the Command Assign Mission. Suddenly Noel appear.

Shinn: Noel sorry I didn't see you their.

Noel: No not a problem.

Shinn: Um… Can I have question.

Noel: Sure why not.

Shinn: The Zeon will attack Jaburo right, the New Model Zeon will come right?

Noel: The New Model Zeon name Gelgoog but he will never come, the Intel said Headed East Of Odessa at Kazak Plateau they be their in 5 days start for Tomorrow. From Jaburo to there is in 3 days.

Shinn: I see thank you.

Noel: Don't mention it. (Thinking: I definitely I heard his voice someone before)

Suddenly, cave has shake has rubber fall.

Shinn: What the hell was that?!

Noel: Is an attack.

Shinn run trying to escape saw Zeon New Model made Underwater Type, Shinn use bracelet Analysis they found MS call 5 Acguy, Red Z'Gok and 3 blue, Zoko. All the MS Federation will engage.

Shinn: Noel go somewhere safe!

Noel: What about you?!

Shinn: I go ride a MS!

Noel: Careful.

Shinn find safe place he use Bracelet activate MS Spare to Engage, he using RX-78-1 Gundam Prototype, appear Shinn piloting it he arrive front of white base White Gundam shot enemy and Shinn saw Hover Craft saw Lieutenant Woody.

Shinn: Woody what the hell you doing fall?!

Woody: Shinn is that you in that Gundam?

Amuro: What the… Is that a Gundam? (How in the world Shinn has that Gundam same as mine)

Shinn: Amuro look at your front.

The Red Z'Gok appear after GM explode.

Shinn: Who is that Red MS?!

Amuro: Is Char, Char piloting it.

Shinn: You know him?

Amuro: Not in person but Colour.

Shinn: Ok take this! (Shot The Z'Gok)

Z'Gok dodge, Amuro's Gundam going to shoot him his dodge jump over him and grab Gundam Arm.

Amuro: I knew is you Char!

Char: Hmp You quite improved Gundam.

Shinn, shoot him and dodge, he rash push Z'Gok to the rubber wall.

Shinn: You cannot defeat me!

Char: Another Gundam?! 2 Gundam against 1 is unfair match.

Hover Craft attacking it. Z'Gok smash him using arm but Shinn Gundam Slash it his arm and Woody shot the Z'Gok eyes. Amuro Gundam slice Char MS right Arm. Shinn decide to get out the base, also use thruster to fly, Zeon MS was 10. Shinn shoot down 5 MS, slash 3 MS using Beam Saber and 2 of them run away.

Shinn saw Zaku jump using a Machine Gun at GM Sniper.

Shinn: Sorry not letting you hurt him.

Shinn shoot it down Machine Gun make it on time because he recognize the GM Sniper 2. They all retreat, Shinn found survival 5 Federation Soldier was in the jungle back to Jaburo base they put them in front inside the base and then Gundam Prototype disappear. Shinn run inside the forest but suddenly 15 soldier including 3rd Platoon, 3 White Base. Noel show up.

Shinn: What the hell is going Noel?!

Noel: I recognize your voice on Zeon Mining, to get New Model Gelgoog.

Shinn: Damn…. I busted.

Matt: Shinn please surrender.

Shinn: No way, I save your man's life.

Matt: I appreciate for that, but I have you surrender please I don't want to kill you. (His begging)

Woody, Matilda, Amuro and White Base Crew arrive.

Woody: What in the world is going on?

Matilda: I need explaination.

Anish: That kid is a Zeon.

Amuro shock including Woody and Matilda.

Amuro: A Zeon you gotta be kidding?

Shinn: Just let me go already, I save you guys. Also I volunteer.

Bright: Sorry, Volunteer or not you still enemy.

The Soldier ready to Fired and Shinn use his arms to defend his Vital Organs. And suddenly Blue Flame appear at Shinn body the bullet hit but his unharmed, wolf come out his body and attack it the Soldier 3rd Platoon Group, White Base Crew, Woody and Matlida, able to dodge.

Shinn: What happen to me?

Shinn bracelet has glow has transform into Morphers (Base On Robert 'R.J' James Morphers in Power Rangers Jungle Fury and Gou Fukami in Juken Sentai Gekiranger. He realize know what he gonna do. Shinn activate Blue Wolf Morhpers high right Elbow and Arms in front and he high Left Arm and Grip Right Arm from below, also turn body right to front including elbow and his left hand hold his right wrist and finally Air Punch in front.

Shinn: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! (Hibike! Beast Blue Howl!)

Shinn show some post. (Like Wolf Ranger did)

Shinn transform into Blue Wolf Ranger. (GekiBlue Ookami Gekiranger)

Shinn: The Spirit Of the Blue Wolf….. Jungle Fury Blue Wolf Ranger! (Excitement, my style, to the limit of my will! Iron Will! GekiViolet!)

Amuro: Wow, that was awesome!

Bright: This no time praise him, Amuro!

Kai: Huh, show off with that stupid Costume.

Shinn, appear front of Kai, Kai shock was shock his been kick him far until hit the rubber and he been K.O.

Bright: Everyone attack him!

Everyone shot at Shinn the Blue Wolf Ranger, and he beat 4 more he using kick Spin Kick (Like Original Wolf Ranger in Jungle Fury). The Short guy name Hayato came.

Hayato: Don't move or I'll (Nervous and Scared)

Shinn threw him in the Jungle. Hayato run from wild Animals. And Shinn rash into 10 Federation Soldier, Blue Wolf punch Soldier in the stomach and Knock out threw at 2 soldier he jump step both of them out, and Blue Wolf (Shinn) kick the head until hit the tree and fell on them 4 them has been squash. 3 of them are scared, Amuro, Matt, Noel, Bright, Woody and Matilda surprise Shinn fighting, Bright and Matt doesn't want involve to fight. Shinn punch 1 of the Soldier on middle, Soldier 2 trying shot him and Shinn grab the Gun shot it the Soldier 3 and died. Only left is Amuro, Woody, Matt, Matilda and Bright.

Shinn: Just let me go already, I help you guys out.

Matilda: Woody I thinks is better let it go his already save your life when Char will crush you.

Woody: I think you right I will let it go.

Bright: Are you sure? You will be..(Matt cut off the talk Bright.)

Matt: I agreed, because you save Larry back there.

Noel: Yeah sorry, I busted you were Zeon.

Shinn: No, I just Volunteer to Zeon.

Noel: Oh, I see.

Matt: Good excuse.

Noel: Is better you need find them now because the other team will ambush them in 2 days in afternoon tomorrow.

Shinn: Alright, power down.

Shinn is power down back to normal, and Morpher turn back into Bracelet into Colour Blue. And he used bracelet spare Vehicle, using SkyGrasper.

Shinn: Thanks you guys, I appreciated.

Noel: Welcome, becareful out there.

And Shinn Launch SkyGrasper fly away to find Zeon Foreign Legion.

End Of Chapter 4.

* * *

I give Shinn Asuka spirit of the Blue Wolf Ranger is based on Wolf Ranger Jungle Fury, to make Shinn look Cool also I don't own Power Rangers Series and Kamen Rider. With Next Chapter Shinn got news the Minerva has arrive. Is to late also found Yuki, Jane, May and Colonel Douglas. The Federation Soldier trying to May but Yuki was going to protect her, but Shinn shield them both, get Fired. Read next time. Ok.


End file.
